Mohabbat doh rishto ke beech ki
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: no summary just peep inside...kavi centric but also including abharika and dareya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone… me here again with a new story….based on brother sister relation theirs love and the problems of love and the tragedies which came into their lives….is love create a rift between brother sister's relation ? just want to know read my story…**

**Story is….**

She is standing near window tears are rolling down on her cheeks her heart pain clearly seen on her face a cool wind blow touch her body and make her shiver… **she remembers**

She was just 8 years old when their parents were died in a car accident and her brother was 20 years old…..

Mother: (breathing heavily)beta meri bachi ka khyal rakhna …..

Boy: (teary eyes)ha maa mai iska pura khyal rakhoga…..

Mother: wada karo mujse ki tu isse iski zindgi ki sari khushia dega… osse har hal mai khush rakhega

Boy: (in tears) ha maa …. Mai wada karta ho

In between these she took her last breath

Boy shakes her Doctors declared her dead

She and her brother were in tears

But from day he always consider her sister cum daughter he always fulfill her all wishes if she said I want this he immediately provide her everything which she wanted

If she said

"Bhaia mujhe yeh chayiea"

And he always replied in love

"meri gudia ko jo chayiea mai tujhe sab donga"

And he always gave her that thing which she wanted

Time passed like this

She grown up with time

And now she was in 16 year

When her brother told her

You will going to delhi for completing your further study but she was not interested she didn't want to far away from her loving brother but after a some time she agreed ….so she went delhi

And after four years her brother got married and after one year she got a nephew and she decided his name "aarav"

In between these she also seems her interest in cid and she asked about this to her brother and he agreed

After completing her graduation she went to pune for cid training

She was on training for two years

And on training she met with a dashing handsome boy and after sometime both were falling in love…..

It was few hours ago when her brother came back to home from bureau

person: mujhe tumse bahut zarrori bat karni hai zara idhar ana

Girl:bhai bs 2 mns mai atti ho

Person: nahi pehle yaha auo aur meri bat suno…. Har roz kissi na kissi wajah se meri tum se bat nahi ho patti iss matter pai

Girl: bhai itni bhi kya important bat hai

Person: important hai isliye toh bol raha ho

Girl came to him and sat beside him

Girl: ha abb boliye

Person: (holding her hands) dekho mai jo bhi bolne ja raha ho meri bat ko dhyan se sunna aur samjana

Girl: (little tensed) aisi kya bat hai bhai jo app aisa bol rahe hai

Person: (putting his hand on her cheek) tension wali koi bat nahi hai….

Girl: toh phir

Person: main tumhari shadi ke bare mai soch raha ho

Girl: (shocked) kya

Person: ha

Girl: (made a face)mujhe abi koi shadi wadi nahi karni….. aur agar app ne socha bhi hai toh abb osse apni soch tak he rakhiye implement karne ki koshish mat kijiye

Person: mujhe malom tha ki tum kuch aisa he kahogi,,,,,,isliye maine tumse pehle he kaha tha ki meri bat ko ache se samjna

Girl: (irritating)bhai please…mujhe aap se dur nahi jana hai

Person: tujhe kya laga ki mai tere bina reh pauonga…. Bilkul nahi isliye maine tumhare liye aisa ladka dhonda hai ki tum hamesha meri nazron ke samne he rahogi…

Girl: (with shocked) ladka….. (stammering) b…bhai app ne mere liye ladka bhi dhoond liya

Person: ha

Girl: mujhe se pooche bina he

Person: puche bina kaha abi pooch toh raha ho…. magar tumhari shadi tabi hogi jab tum osse pasand karogi,…..wase ladka acha hai mujhe umeed hai ki tum osse nah nahi bol paogi

Girl: magar

Person: abb agar magar kuch nahi

And he was about to go when she said

Girl: aur agar maine apne liye kissi ko pasand kiya ho toh?

Person turns and said

"kya kaha tumne"

She lowers her gaze

"I am sorry bhai"

Person: sorry kis liye

Girl: maine app se bina poche pyar kiya aur phir app ko btaya bhi nahi

Person: (with love) pyar kiya nahi jata apne app ho jata hai … magar ha tumhe mujhe btana chayiea tha yeh sab… kab se tum osse janti ho… aur kon hai woh?

Girl: bhai woh

Person: magar ek bat mai pehle he bol deta ho ki bat tabi agge badegi jab ladka mujhe acha lagega… achi job ache sankar aur sabse important bat jab woh ek acha insan hoga

Purvi: (in happiness) phir toh woh apko zaror pasand ayega kyuki yeh sab qualities os mai hai app osse nah bol he nahi paoge

Person: acha kon hai name btao

Girl: app osse jante hai

Person: tumhare friend circle mai se hai koi?

Girl: nahi

Person: toh

Girl: bureau mai hamre sath kam karta hai

Person: (with excitement and happily) wahoo kon..

Girl: *****

After hearing his name the very next second his face expression changed his eyes became red due to anger and he stands with a jerk

Person: nahi yeh nahi ho sakta

Girl: (confused) bhai kya hua…..

Person: zindgi bhar tumhari shadi na karna mujhe manzor hai magar oske sath kabi nahi

Girl: (!) yeh app kya keh rahe hai…. Woh bahut acha hai… app toh jante hai na osse(shaking him ) bhai boliye

Person: (in rough tone) ha janta ho osse ache se isliye toh yeh sab bol raha ho…

Girl:(in tears) bhai mai osse bahut pyar karti ho

He holds her from her arms

Person: (in anger) toh bhool jao osse….

His words made her shocked

Person: maine tum sai pehle he kaha tha ki ladka mujhe pasand ana chayiea…..

Girl: yeh meri zindgi ka sawal hai

Person: ha yeh meri behen ki zindgi ka sawal hai aur isliye mai iss rishte ke liye kabi ha nahi karonga.,….. woh insan kissi ke layak nahi hai aur meri behan ke toh bilkul bhi nahi…

She is in tears

Girl:bhai mai

Person: (in anger) yeh mera akhri faisla hai jo kabi badlega nahi aur tum kabi koshish bhi mat karna…..tumhare liye yehi behtar hai ki tum osse bhool jao

Saying this he went from there

She sat on the floor with tears…. Because she never expect such type of behavior from him and this type of reaction from him she never imagine ….she cant understand what's wrong in this relationship…. Usually they worked together in bureau her brother is senior from him and her love is junior of him but senior of her… everything was fine in the bureau and than what was the matter behind this

**Flashback end:**

**In first chapter characters are there but without names so you suggest me from which names I can continue my story…..**

**For girl there is no option it must be "purvi" my favorite**

**For bhai- "abhijit or daya"**

**For our hero who came in next chapters-"rajat, sachin, kavin, dushyant"**

**Guys I Can continue it according to your reviews and pm…..so keep reviewing….. till then by by and tc!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Firstly I want to say thanks to all reviewers I am so happy after getting so much reviews… I don't wanna disappoint to any one but as you know this story is continue with only one hero and I got many reviews on rajat sir , kavin sir and sachin sir and someone on dushyant sir also but I got more reviews on "kavin" so in my this story hero is kavin sir/… sorry to other(holding ears) please cooperate with me….. for rajvi fans my 2 stories are still in continution**_

_**Thanks to all kavi/karvi fans**_

**berdedivyaa, a.s anjaana, kevi123, Katly, teddybear1433, mahimahal, blair.65, jannatfairy,nehabrave01, kavi-fan, Piyu, pnr, palak, fairy, guestnl, pari rani, rinki, asadf, hinda, kritika, khushi, pari, mansi**

_**Thanks to all rajvi fans**_

**Parise22, purple asus, Ravu161, purple angel1, vineetegieight redrosses22, kavisanjana, purvian, koel, dia, Harman**

** : I thinks my first chap may be seems to same to another story but the rest story is totally different….:) **

_** thanks dear**_

**Pari rani: I want to clear one thing to u don't try to provoke me… u said if I will write this story than there is competition between me and kashaf and I am good writer than kashaf and bla bla…. in my opinion she is good writer….. look I have own writing skills and she has own….. so I have no competition to kashaf and any other cid writer so don't humiliate any one**

**On beach:**

He was sitting near the sea shore and some voice echoing in his ears

_**"sacha pyar karna toh hamre khoon mai he nahi hai sn. inspector abhijit"**_

_**"pyar wyar kuch nahi hota"**_

_**"mere liye toh ladkia ek khel hai"**_

His eyes were red due to the pain and afraid which he feels inside him to losing his beloved sister

Abhijit: (pov) maine purvi se itni rudely bat ki magar kya karta oska name sunte he mujhe itna gusa a gya ki….aur woh ghatia insan meri behan ke emotions ke sath khel raha hai magar mai aisa nahi hone donga…..(he stand up with a jerk)yeh waqt yaha par beth kar rone ka nahi balki kuch karne ka hai ….. jo ho raha hai osse rokne ka hai …..kyuki jo ho raha tha agar waise he chalta raha toh purvi ko bahut takleef sehni padegi aur osse takleef mai dekh kar mai kaise jee paonga…

He came back home and saw she was standing near window….. he put his hand on her shoulder she turns and he looks her red swallon eyes which shows him that she was crying from previous few hours and he feels a pinch to his heart

Abhijit: (in concern tone)tumne abi tak dinner nahi kiya?

Purvi: (in low tone)nahi mujhe bhookh nahi hai

Abhijit: chlo idhar auo….aur khana khao

Purvi: nahi bhai maine kaha na ki mujhe bhookh nahi hai

Abhijit: aise kaise bhookh nahi hai…..

He hold her hand and made her sit on the dinning chair…..

Abhijit: rice khaogi ja phir roti

Purvi: kuch bhi nahi…..

And again tears came into her eyes…

Abhijit hugs her and said

Abhijit: mai apni behan ko aise rote hoye nahi dekh sakta…

Purvi: agar app sach keh rahe hai toh phir

Abhijit: hum bd mai bat karenge pehle tum khana khao

Purvi: nahi bhai pehle

Abhijit: (with love) apne bhai ki bat nahi maogi kya?

Purvi nod

After completing their dinner abhijit goes to kitchen for compelting pending kitchen chores

Purvi: bhai mai

Abhijit: tum apne room mai jao mai kar longa…

Purvi: nahi bhai mai kar deti ho

Abhijit: maine kaha na mai kar longa tum jao….

And she agree with him and go to her room

Purvi: (self talk) abb bhaia mann jayege….(with smile) Mai janti ho ki bhaia mujhe dukhi nahi dekh sakte ….(hugging her teddy) magar pehle kyu manna kiya tha? Aur itna gusa bhi hoye…

Abhijit hearing her words from outside

Abhijit: (pov) ha yeh bat sach hai ki mai tumhe dukhi nahi dekh sakta magar yeh bat bhi sach hai ki mai iss rishte ke liye kabi nahi manoga balki waqt ke sath tumhe bhi osse bhulane ke liye help karoga… and he came in side the room

Abhijit: yeh lo doodh(milk)

Purvi: bhai abi toh khana khya

Abhijit: toh kya hua doodh toh peena hai na

Purvi: theek hai yaha rakh deti ho….bd mai pee longi pehle apse bat karni hai

Abhijit: pehle doodh finish karo aur bd mai battein

Purvi: kya bhai app bhi mujhe chote bacho ki tarah treat karte ho

Abhijit: tum mere liye ho he choti…. Isliye meri bat mano

Purvi drink the milk in hurry and finish it few seconds…..

Purvi: bhai…..

Abhijit: mai yeh glass kitchen mai rakh kar ata ho

And he went

And when he came back she is feeling dizzy…..

Purvi: bhai pta nahi mujhe chakr se a rahe hai….

Abhijit: kab se toh tum roye ja rahi thi apna khyal toh rakhti nahi ho toh aise he hoga…..

And after few minutes she drift into sleep

Abhijit: (pov) I am sorry maine yumhare doodh mai sleeping pills milai thi ta jo tum kuch rest kar sako….. kyuki agar tum hosh mai rehti toh tum mujhse phir se wahi bat karti aur tumhe aise dekh kar mai "nah" nahi keh pata magar "ha" bhi nahi kehta aur tum meri "nah" sunn bhi nahi patti…..

**Next day morning:**

Purvi: good morning bhai….

Abhijit: good morning…. Abb kaisi tabiat hai tumhari….

Purvi: bhai abi toh better feel kar rahi ho…

Abhijit: agar theek nahi lag raha toh ajj bureau mat jana

Purvi: (immediately) nahi mai theek ho…..

Abhijit: good… acha tum tyar ho jao mai breakfast ready karta ho…

And they ate their breakfast

Abhijit: time ho gya hai bureau jane ka chlo nikale…

Purvi: bhai …. Woh mujhe bat karni thi apse rat bhi nahi ho pai….

Abhijit: acha hua tune yad dila diya mujhe bhi tumse kuch kehna tha

Purvi: ha kya….

Abhijit: maine tumse jo kal sham ko kaha tha osse yd rakhna aur ajj osse bureau ja kar bol dena ki tumhe oske sath koi rishta nahi rakhna hai….

Purvi: (shocked) bhaia app kya keh rahe hai ….. aise kaise app ne he toh kal rat kaha tha ki hum bat karenge….

Abhijit: ha toh yehi bat kehni thi mujhe….. jo kal adhuri reh gai thi…. Ajj ke bd who sirf tera senior hai iske bina aur koi rishta nahi(he said in some strict tone)

Purvi: (in serious tone) bhai mai osse bahut pyar karti ho

Abhijit: toh kya mai tumse pyar nahi karta….

Purvi: magar

Abhijit: bs abb mai aur kuch nahi sunna chahta… bureau ka time ho gya hai mai ja raha ho tumhe jana hai toh a jao….

And both reached bureau purvi enter inside bureau following abhijit…. Her entry gave someone special smile… junior wishes abhijit and purvi wishes her seniors and shakes hand with her rank mates….

Person: (pov) ajj wish karne ke bd smile nahi kiya gusa hai kya?... magar gusa kyu hogi…..and someone put hand on his shoulder

Sachin: kis soch mai khoye hoye ho kavin….

Kavin: ha,….. nahi kuch nahi bs aise he

Sachin: acha mujhe file chayiea thi kal ke case ki….

Kavin: ha abi deta ho…..

On the other side:

Purvi: (pov) kya karo kaise kaho mai kavin se… nahi mai kavin se kuch nahi kahongi pehle mujhe bhai se iska solid reason janna hoga ki woh mere aur kavin ke rishte ke liye kyu manna kar rahe hai phir mai kavin se bat karongi…

And a case was reported there and kavin, sachin and freddy went for investigate the case …till noon case was solved and when they came back…..kavin didn't found purvi in the bureau and he asked to ishita about her

ishita: abhijit sir aur purvi toh half day lai kr chle gye/…..

Kavin: (shocked) chle gye…..(pov) purvi ajj mujse bat kiye bina he chali gai,,,,,magar kyu… kahi koi problem toh nahi kal sham se meri purvi se bat nahi hoi….. abbi phone karke pochta ho…..

And he dials her no but it was switched off

Kavin: (pov) phone bhi band a raha hai mai toh oske ghar bhi nahi ja sakta …. Hope so ki sab sahi ho

**in evening:**

_at abhijit's home_

someone rang the bell and purvi open the door and she hugs her…..

Purvi: thank god bhabi ki app a gai

Tarika: arre mujhe andar toh anne doh aur wase bhi ana toh tha apne ghar wapis…. Wase mujhe dekh ke tu itni excited kyu ho gai…..

Purvi: kyu apko acha nahi laga…..

Tarika: arre bahut acha laga ki meri pyari nanad mujhe itna miss karti hai…

Purvi: hmmm…..wase salunkhe sir toh kal he wapis a gye the toh app kyu nahi ai;…

Tarika: waha kam khatam nahi hua tha isliye mujhe aur vaibhav ko rukna pada…..tu bta kaisi hai aur abhijit…

Purvi: sab theek hai….. aur abi maine aur bhai ne aarav se bat ki thi

Tarika: ha thodi der pehle meri aarav se bat hoi thi acha hua ki aarav 4 din ke liye school camp mai gya hai warna tum dono ke liye osse samblana mushkil ho jata….

Purvi give her a smile

Tarika: kya hua tu kuch udas lag rahi hai…..

Purvi: app kuch khyegi

Tarika: nahi….. pehle tu bol kya hua

Purvi: bhabi woh

Tarika: purvi saff saff btaoo ki kya bat hai

Purvi: bhai meri shadi karna chahte hai

Tarika: (with a smile) oh god … maine socha ki pta nahi ki kis bat ko laikr tum itni tensed ho toh yeh bat hai….ha abhijit ne mujhe btaya tha ki woh tumse iss bare mai bat karega… magar is mai itni tension laine wali kon se bat hai…..shadi toh tumhe karni he hai ajj nahi toh kal….

Purvi: (with frustration) bhabi shadi se mujhe koi problem nahi hai

Tarika: toh?

Purvi: bhabi mai kissi se pyar karti ho

Tarika: (surprised) kya!...kab se ….kon hai woh…. Aur tumne mujhe btaya nahi kabi aur na he abhijit ko…..

Purvi: ha bs aise he

Tarika: aise he ka kya matlab hai….

Purvi: sorry bhabi

Tarika: sorry ha…. Sirf sorry se kam nahi chalega abb tumhe mujhe osse milwana hoga

Purvi: ha bhabi zaror

Tarika: waise kab se yeh sab hua…

Purvi: (lower her head) 2 sal se

Tarika: (shocked) kya…. 2 sal se… purvi tum 2 sal se kissi se pyar karti ho aur hame pta tak nahi…hame kano kan khabar nahi honi di…

Purvi: (holding her ears) sorry bhabi… maine bahut war socha ki mai apko bta doh magar ….

Tarika: toh phir btaya kyu nahi

Purvi: bs os ne mujhe manna kiya tha

Tarika: os ne manna kiya tha … matalb

Purvi: ha woh chahta tha ki mai app ko tab he btao jab hum dono shadi ke liye tyar ho aur abb bhai jab meri shadi karna chahte hai toh

Tarika: toh tum abhijit ko bta doh I am sure ki woh jhat se man jayega… tumhari khushi oske liye sab se jayda important hai

Purvi: maine bhai ko btaya

Tarika: kya tumne bta diya….toh phir tum btao ki hum kab jaye oske ghar shadi ki bat karne

Purvi: bhai ne manna kar diya

Tarika: (with shock) kya! Abhijit ne mana kar diya! Magar kyu….. aise kaise…..(think for a while)nahi purvi mujhe lagta hai ki abhijit tumse naraj hoga ki tumne osse yeh bat itni der se chupa kar rakhi…. Isliye

Purvi: nahi bhabi …..bhai ne yeh keh kar manna kar diya ki woh ek acha insan nahi hai

Tarika: acha insan nahi….. matalb…kon hai woh?

Purvi: app osse janti hai

Tarika: pehelia mat bujhao purvi… btao kon hai woh?

Puvi: kavin

Her face become pale and face expressions changed

But the same time her phone buzzed

Tarika:(stammering) ek …. Ek minute mera phone

And she picks the call

Tarika: purvi abi mujhe janna hoga salunkhe sir ka phone hai.. mujhe janna hoga…

Purvi: magar bhabi

Tarika: hum iss bare mai baad mai bat karenge

Purvi : k bhabi

**In the car:**

Tarika is in the car but after driving a while she stops the car because she is not in the condition that she drive it more and she came out of the car

Tarika: (in shocking state) kavin…..p..purvi kavin se pyar karti hai ….. magar kaise ….. aise kaise….hey bagwan Puri dunia mai sirf ek kavin he mila purvi ko pyar karne ke liye… (think for a while) kya kaha tha purvi ne 2 sal… purvi kavin se 2 sal se pyar karti hai… 2 sal…..koi insan itna ghatia kaise ho sakta hai kavin purvi ko use kar raha hai

She pull out her phone from pocket and dial a no.

Tarika: sir mai abi nahi a pauongi please app kaise bhi karke manage kar lijiye

Salunkhe: theek hai tarika….. magar kya hua tum kuch pareshan lag rahi ho

Tarika: nahi sir mai theek ho bs abi nahi a paoungi

Salunkhe: ha koi bat nahi

And she cuts the call

She sat in the car and move to bureau

**Outside the bureau:**

Kavin is in the parking area and are about to go when tarika calls him

Tarika: kavin

Kavin became shocked because it was after two years when she called him….. usually she avoids him and if unfortunately he asked her any question in lab she tried to ignore him and in such situation salunkhe sir handles the matter…

Kavin: tarika app ne mujhe bulya

Tarika: (in rough tone) Dr. tarika….apno ke liye mai tarika ho Tumhare liye (point a finger to him and stressing on words) sirf dr. tarika…(frustration voice) kavin tumhara he name hai toh maine tumhe he bulya hai

Kavin: ha boliye dr. tarika

Tarika: (in same tone)kyu kar rahe ho yeh sab?

Kavin: (surprising) kya! Kya kiya hai maine

Tarika: itne bhole toh tum ho nahi kavin ki mai jo bol rahi ho tumhe woh sab samj nahi a raha

Kavin: app kya kehna chahti hai please mujhe kuch samj nahi a raha

Tarika: theek hai agar sidha sidha sunna chahte ho toh suno purvi ke sath pyar ka natak kyu kar rahe ho

Kavin: (shocked) natak….. purvi ke sath

Kavin: (pov) iska matlab tarika ko sab pta chal gya hai mere aur purvi ke bare mai isliye yeh mere sath aise bat kar rahi hai…. Aur abhijit sir ko bhi shayd isliye he purvi ajj itna weird behave kar rahi thi….. magar kaise pta chala….. purvi ne khud btaya…..magar agar purvi ne btaya hota toh woh muj sai ek bar pochti toh sahi

Tarika: (in loud voice) kya soch rahe ho ki mujhe kya jawab doh…. Waise mujhe lagta hai ki tumhare pass jawab ki koi kami nahi hogi

Kavin: dr. tarika mai purvi se koi natak nahi kar raha ho mai os se sacha

Tarika cuts him

Tarika: please abb yeh mat kehna ki sacha pyar karta ho

Kavin: mai sach mai purvi se pyar karta ho

Tarika: ( with frustration) yeh sab natak karne ki koi zarort nahi hai kavin….. yaha par sirf mai ho purvi nahi jisse tum yeh sab dikhne ki koshish kar rahe ho….

Kavin: pehli bat mai koi natak nahi kar raha aur dusri bat mai purvi se sacha pyar karta ho tesri bat mai jo bhi keh raha ho bilkul sach keh raha ho

Tarika: sacha pyar aur tum kabi ho he nahi sakta kavin kyuki sacha pyar karna tumhare khoon mai hai he nahi (she said in hated voice) aur sach bolna tumhari fitrat mai nahi hai… (she moves to him) ajj tum ek bar phir wahi karne ki koshish kar rahe ho jo 2 sal pehle hua tha… magar nahi iss bar nahi kavin…. mai woh sab nahi hone dongi jo 2 sal pehle hua tha… 2 sal pehle tum ne jo taklef abhijit ko di thi iss bar mai tumhe woh sab nahi karne dongi… purvi se dur raho aur hum sab ki life se bhi….meri ek bat yd rakhna kavin agar purvi ke jariye tumne abhijit ko jara se bhi taklef dene ki koshish ki toh tumhara samne sabse pehle muj se hoga (pointing to her) muj se…..aur abhijit ke liye aur apne pariwar ke liye mai kis had tak ja sakti ho iss bat ka andaja bhi nahi hai tumhe…. Agar apni bhali chahte ho toh dur ho jao hamri life se yehi acha hoga…. Kyuki iss bar mai waisa kuch nahi hone dungi jo pehle hua tha

After saying these she move from there

Kavin is still standing there

Kavin: (pov)jis bat se mai hamesha darta tha akhir wahi hua….. magar mai kaise samjao ki mai purvi se kitna pyar karta ho….. nahi mai purvi ko khone ke bare mai soch bhi nahi sakta… mai purvi se pyar karta ho …. Past mai ki gai ek galti ki wajah se mai apna purvi ke sath future mai rehne ka supna nahi tod sakta….

**So so this chapter is done… oops such a long chap… and now reviews bhi long long and ache ache se dena….. more review means fast updation….. and now the qus.**

_**Why abhijit and tarika hates kavin?**_

_**What is kavin's past mistake which he also confess?**_

_**Is it the ending of kavi love story?**_

**Guys This is just starting of my story many secrets are there which will reveal in upcoming chapters not in next one but may be the in next to next one;)… **


	3. Chapter 3

**At abhijit home:**

Abhijit ,tarika and purvi are present there on dinning table

Abhijit: thode der pehle he toh tum ai thi salunkhe sir ko bol deti ki nahi a paougi…

Tarika: (without looking to him)zarori kam tha isliye jana he pada abhijit

Abhijit: ho gya tumhara zarori kam?

Tarika: apni taraf se toh puri koshish ki hai umeed hai ki ho jayega

Abhijit: hmmm

Purvi : (pov) bhabi bat kyu nahi kar rahi bhai se….. kahi bhabi bhool toh nahi gai

Purvi: bhabi please jara rice pass kijiye

Tarika passes her rice plate and purvi signals her something

Tarika: (pov) oh no purvi mujhe abhijit se bat karne ke liye keh rahi hai magar mai purvi ko kaise btao ki yeh kabi nahi ho sakta….. agar mai kuch nahi bologi toh purvi naraj ho jayegi

Tarika: abhijit mujhe tum se kuch bat karni hai

Abhijit: (angrily in mind)agar bat kavin ke bare mai hai toh mujhe kuch nahi sunna….

Purvi and tarika became shocked that how he knows about this

Abhijit: (serious tone)mai janta ho ki purvi ne abb tak tumhe sab kuch bta dia hoga infact tum wapis bhi purvi ke kehne par he ai hogi warna tum kal ane wali thi

Abhijit: (while standing)mera khana ho gya hai

Tarika: ha woh

But abhijit went without listening her

Purvi: (hurting tone)app ne dekha bhai toh kavin ka name tak nahi sunna chahte aisi bhi kya bat hai bhabi?

Tarika: mai abi atti ho

And she also move

**In abharika room:**

Tarika: abhijit

Abhijit: (in anger)tarika please tum purvi ka favour na he karo toh acha hoga

Tarika: (also in anger)abhijit mai purvi ka favour karne tumhare pass nahi ai ho mai janti ho ki sahi kya hai aur galat kya…

Abhijit: (turns to her and bit relax) I am sorry tarika mujhe laga ki shayd tum purvi ke ansuo se pigal gai hogi isliye

Tarika: (confident tone) purvi ki ankho mai ansu mujhe bhi ache nahi lagte abhijit….. maine osse hamesha apni behan jaisa pyar diya hai apni behan manna hai isliye mai oska rishta oss insan ke sath kaise judne de sakti ho jiski wajah se hamne itna dard saha ho jo sirf dusro ki khsushia cheena janta ho….. aur agar tumhara dil kabi purvi ke liye pigal bhi gya toh mai yaha par ho tumhe hamesha yeh yad dilane ke liye ki osne hamre sath kya kiya tha…..

Abhijit: (hurting)os ne jo kiya tha tarika woh sab kam se kam mai iss janam mai toh nahi bhool sakta…. Aur rahi bat purvi ki toh mai oski zindgi mai ek aisa jeevan sathi laikar auonga ki oski zindgi se toh kya oski yadon mai se bhi kavin nikal jayga

Tarika: abhijit mai hamesha tumhare sath ho(she said with a smile)

He hold her hand and said

Abhijit: (getting emotional) ek tum he thi jisne oss waqt mujhe sambala tha warna mai toot chukka tha puri tarah se aur ajj ek bar phir tum mere sath khadi ho….. tumhe apni zindgi mai pa kar mai bahut khush ho…..mai iss dunia ka sabse lucky insan ho jo mujhe tum mili (tears came into his eyes)

she lovingly made her sit on the bed and kissed on his forehead

tarika: (with love)pta hai mai yeh sab kyu karti ho kyuki mai tum se bahut pyar karti ho kissi bhi aur chej se jayda…. Aur mujhe tumse judi har ek cheej har ek insan se pyar hai….. meri zindgi tumse shru ho ke tum pai he khatam hoti hai…

abhijit: I love you tarika

tarika: (with love) I love you too

and they share a hug

**on the other side in same house:**

purvi: (think) kavin se ek bar bat kar lo phone pai…. Magar bhai ne manna kiya hai agar unko pta chal gya ki maine kavin se bat ki hai toh….. nahi abi mujhe bat nahi karni chayiea….. bhai ka gusa shant hone ka intzar karti ho… hope so ki abb koi na koi solution nikal aye bhabi bhai ko kissi bhi tarah agree kar lai….

**Next day:**

Abhijit got ready early morning Purvi saw him and asked tarika about him

Purvi: bhai kahi ja rahe hai?

Tarika: (happily)ha daya a raha hai ajj osse pick up karne ja raha hai abhijit

Purvi: (with smile) daya bhai….

Tarika: ha

Purvi: bhabi

Tarika: (pov) oh no purvi abb mujhse phir wahi bat pochegi toh mai kya kahogi ki maine abhijit se bat ki ja nahi/….

Purvi shakes her

Purvi: kaha kho gai app

Tarika: nahi kahi nahi

Purvi: apne bhai se bat ki?

Before tarika say anything abhijit came there and says " ha ki thi"

Purvi shocked to see him

Abhijit: aur tum mera final decision janti ho

In response she didn't say anything she only moves her head to another side for wiping her tears

Abharika understands her situation tarika little moves to her to console her but abhijit signs her for standing there

Abhijit: abi mai ja raha ho daya ko laine aur ha (stress on the word) daya ko koi kuch nahi btayega

tarika: (nods) theek hai abhijit jaisa tum chaoge waisa he hoga

purvi: (!)magar daya bhai ko toh sab pta hota hai iss ghar mai jo bhi ho raha ho toh phir yeh kyu nahi

abhijit: daya purre ek month bd wapis a raha hai mai nahi chahta ki atte he hum osse koi tension de so please oske samne yeh bat koi nahi karega

tarika nod while purvi still confused

**on airport:**

daya came to abhijit and abhijit hugging him with emotions

abhijit: (in emotional tone) bhaut miss kiya yr tujhe

daya: ( also in emotional tone) toh maine kon sa kam kiya boss….

abhijit: magar maine tumhe jayda miss kiya mere bhai

daya: theek hai boss mann laite hai waise bhi tum se jitna namumkin hai"

and both share a laughter

abhijit: aur bta kaisa hai tu

daya: tu khud he dekh lai

abhijit:baki sab toh theek lag raha hai (hitting on his stomach)bs tera pet thoda andar ho gya hai"…. khana nahi khaya kya ache se

daya: ha abb waha par tarika ke hath ka bana khana nahi milta tha boss…. Har roz bahar se khana padta tha yr (made a face)

abhijit: (with smile) toh chale abb ghar par khana tumhara intzar kar raha hai

daya: ha chl yr bs abb tu car ko plane bana ke seedha ghar pai land karwa de

and both laughing

abhijit: ha ajj Sunday hai so bureau toh tum kal he jaoge

daya: ha

and they rushed toward the car and drove off

**in car:**

daya: aur bta ghar pai sab kaise hai yr aarav ko sath lai ata …

abhijit: ajj subah he wapis aya hai school camp mai gya tha aura bi suo raha tha… ghar ja ke tu mil laina

daya: ha ghar pai toh mil he loga …. Aur tarika aur purvi kaisi hai?

abhijit: tarika theek hai aur (with some sadness) purvi bhi

abhijit: (pov) isse pehle ki kuch aur ho mujhe purvi ke bare mai jaldi karni chayiea

abhijit: wase ek good news hai

daya: (in excitement ) good news

abhijit: ha

daya: let me guess

abhijit: k

daya: tum phir se baap banne wale ho( and he laugh)

he stops the car with a jerk

daya: kya hua gaddi ky rok di

abhijit: (stammering) ky… kya kaha tumne…..

daya: yehi ki tum phir se baap banne wale ho

abhijit: kya yr ek ko he sambalna itna mushkil hai aur tu ek aur bs rehne de…..galat bilkul galat…tumhara guess bilkul galat hai

daya: (nodding disappointedly) galat….. mujhe laga yehi good news hogi,…

abhijit: pehle tumhara bhateja(nephew) kam hai jo aur lai aye…. Ek toh sambala nahi jata aur dusra

daya: toh maine kon sa kaha ki mujhe bhateja he chayiea,… iss bar mujhe bhateji(niece) chayiea aur ladkia bahut samjdar hoti …aarav jitni shetani karta hai dekhna meri bhateji otni he syani hogi

abhijit: daya philhal toh tu yeh sapne dekhna band kar abi aisa kuch nahi hai aur na he hamri koi planning hai…

daya:yr please mere liye

abhijit: (taking a sigh)jis din tu meri bat mann laige oske bd mai teri yeh demand bhi puri kar doonga….. bol manzor hai(looking to him)

daya moving his gaze here and there

daya: boss chlo na mujhe bhookh lagi jaldi gaddi chalao

and abhijit starts the car

daya: (pov) sorry boss jo tum chahte ho woh mai kabi nahi kar paonga….

Abhijit: (pov) waqt itna agge bd gya hai magar tum abi bhi wahi par ruke hoye ho daya….. kyu tum waqt ke sath apne kadam nahi mila pa rahe ho (and his eyes fills with water)

And there is pin drop silence which is broken by daya after some minutes

Daya: toh phir tum kis good news ki bat kar rahe the

Abhijit: (compose himself) ha woh… purvi ne shadi ke liye ha kar di hai

Daya: (happily)kya! Tum sach keh rahe ho

Abhijit: ha… maine tum se kaha tha ki mai tere wapis ane tak purvi ko shadi ke liye manna loga aur dekh maine apna kam kar diya (raising his eyebrow)

Daya: waise mujhe lagta tha ki purvi itni jaldi mannegi nahi magar tumhare samne koi bhi kam impossible nahi hai….. I salute you boss

Abhijit: rehene doh daya….itni tareef mat karo meri tum ache se jante ho ki maine life mai kitni bari har khai hai …. (heavy throat)Yaha par mere bhai ko meri sabse jayda zarrort thi waha mai oske liye kuch nahi kar saka toh(and he can't complete his sentence)

Daya feels a pinch to his heart

Daya: abhijit tum hamesha

Abhijit cuts him

Abhijit: ghar a gya abb yeh sab band karo….. chlo ghar pai sab tumhara intzar kar rahe hai

After saying this he come out of the car and daya follows him

**So I think now all daya lovers happy with the entry of daya sir…so In this chapter there are still some questions raised related to daya and what will happen next to kavi….. guys mainly this story based on kavi but also include abharika and dareya…..so answer me ….keep reviewing…till than by tc**

_**Thanks: princess khanam, a.s anjaana, mahimahal, artanish**_

_**Thanks "shruts" and yeh toh agge he pta chalega dear misunderstanding hoi hai ja phir kuch aur…..**_

_**Thanks : "berdedivyaa"….:dear kavin ka past pta chelega but after few chapters and still there are some more suspence**_

_**Thanks "ravu161" dear 2 sal pehle ka raj bhi khulega magar dheere dheere**_

_**Thanks " ": dear you are fab writer don't take on ur heart for such type of negative reviews **________** so keep smiling**_

_**Thanks "ria" and what do you think I also thinks the same**_

_**"Harman": don't be sad dear… a new "rajvi" story for u promise**_

_**Thanks "guest nl" just wait for few chapters more**_

_**Thanku mansi, hanrohshaasim, khushi, sadvirk, pari, rajvigirl, mansi, all guests, hinda, alina**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks shah khanam, a.s anjaana, , , ananya.d, blair.64, ravu 161**

**Thanks …. really thanks for your good compliments dear…**

**Thanks mansi, rajvigirl, pari, dia, mania, guest1, guestnl, gita, bika, jyoti teku, all guests**

**Now story is:**

Abhijit rang the door bell and tarika opens the door

Tarika: a gya tum daya

Daya: (with a smile) ha kaisi ho tum tarika….. (while entering inside)aur abhijit ne tujhe tang toh nahi kiya mere janne ke bd

Abhijit:arre yr kya bat kar raha hai tang aur mai aur woh bhi tarika ji ko….. mere bhai mujhe tum dono se pitna nahi tha

Tarika: mai theek ho aur ha abhijit ne mujhe bilkul tang nahi kiya(she says with a smile)

Daya: (in teasing way)waise maine suna tha ki shadi ke bd pyar kam ho jata hai magar yaha par tum dono ki example hai jinka pyar kam hone ki bajaye aur bada hai

And three of them laugh while aarav came from inside and run to daya,,,,,,,,

Aarav: chahu

Daya: (picked him ) arre mera beta kaisa hai

Aarav: mai apse naraz ho

Daya: kyu naraj hai mera beta

Aarav: app itne din mere se dur rahe pta hai maine aur pari ne apko kitna miss kiya **(aarav called purvi as pari instead of di, bhua, aunty because abhijit and daya also sometimes called her " pari")**

Daya: oske liye sorry….. chahu ko important kam tha na isliyee….. aur maine bhi apko aur pari ko bahut miss kiya…. Waise pari kaha hai

Aarav: pari

Purvi: (with smile)bhai mai yaha par ho

And she hugs him and he too

Daya: (in hug) mai tumhare liye bahut khush ho

She seprates from him and asked

Purvi: (confused) samji nahi ki app kya keh rahe hai

Daya: yehi ki

But abhijit interrupt their conversation

Abhijit: batttein bd mai karna daya pehle jao aur fresh ho auo phir sath mai beth ke lunch karege aur oske bd tum rest karna phir kuch aur samje/…abi jao

Daya: ek minute yr

Abhijit pulled him toward his room

Abhijit: jao

Purvi is standing there in confusion

Purvi: (pov) daya bhai kya keh rahe the mujhe lai kar kis bat se woh khush hai….. kahi aisa toh nahi ki abhijit bhaia ne kavin ke bare mai daya bhai se bat ki ho aur phir daya bhai ne abhijit bhai ko agree kar liya ho… kash yehi bat ho…(and she fold her hand and close her eyes)…hey bagwan bs bhai mere aur kavin ke rishte ke liye mann jaye bs mai app se kabi kuch aur nahi mangogi

**It was after few minutes when they ate their lunch with fun and chit chat all were seeming happy and purvi also trying to pretend happy but somehow sadness also shown on her face….after finishing their lunch**

Aarav: chahu mujhe apke sath khelna hai

Daya: (he pats his cheek)ha aur chahu ko bhi apke sath

Abhijit: aarav abi nahi….. abi chahu ko rest karne doh bd mai

Daya:arre nahi yr aarav ke sath toh meri thkan aise he dur ho jayegi…..

Abhijit: nahi daya…tum room mai jao aur rest karo

Daya: (irritating)bat kya hai abhijit….. jab se aya ho tab se daya room mai jao rest kro yeh karo woh karo….. tu mujhe thek se kissi se bat bhi nahi karne deta

Abhijit: bat yeh hai ki tumhare liye rest jayda jarrori hai aur phir hame acp sir se bhi milne jana hai

Daya: theek hai

And he moves to his room

Daya: (pov) abhijit aise behave kyu kar raha hai mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise ki woh muj se kuch chipa raha ho…

**It was after an hour**

Abhijit enter in daya's room

Daya: abhijit

Abhijit: tum soye nahi

Daya: yr mai delhi se toh aya ho itni kitni ko thakan hogi mujhe tu he bta…..

Abhijit: theek hai tujhe rest nahi karni

Daya: nahi

Abhijit: toh chl uth aur mere sath chl

Daya: kaha

Abhijit: pehle acp sir ke ghar par jayenge aur phir….

Daya: phir kaha?

Abhijit: woh mai tujhe bd mai btaonga….

Daya: 2 minute ruk mai ready ho jata ho

Abhijit: jaldi ana mai bahar gaddi mai tera wait kar raha ho

Daya: ha bs 2 minute mai ata ho…

**And daya became ready and went out of the house where abhijit was waiting for him and they sat in the car and drove off**

After few time purvi asked tarika about duo….

Purvi: dono bhai kaha hai?

Tarika: shayd dono acp sir se milne gye hai … baki malom nahi

Purvi: oh…

**At the evening…**

Duo came back home with happy face and daya hugs purvi while purvi is shocking

Daya: congrats….

Purvi: (in shocked state) congrats kis liye bhai

Daya: (smiling face) arre tumhara rishta tay ho gya hai aur abb sagai honi wali hai…

Her face became pale and tarika is also shocked…..

Tarika: rishta,….. sagai…..?

Abhijit: ha daya sahi keh raha hai aur abb hame jald se jald tyaria shru kar deni chayiea

Purvi and tarika is still in shocking state

Purvi standing there like a statue abhijit moves to her and hugs her…

Abhijit: (in hugging) mujhe umeed hai ki maine tumhare liye ek perfect life partner choose kiya hai (she is sobbing in his hug)….

Abhijit seprate her from himself and Daya notice tears in her eyes…..

Daya: kya hua tum rone kyu laggi

Tarika: (trying to manage the situation) yehi soch kar ki abb isse hamse dur jana padega magar purvi tum bhi na abbi sagai ho rahi hai shadi nahi….

She didn't utter a word

Daya: (patting her cheek)shadi ke bd bhi tum hamri nazron ke samne rehne wali ho… chlo abb rona band karo

Tarika: tum fikar mat karo daya mai ho na mai samjti ho purvi ko…. Tum dono ko arrangements bhi karne honge….. waise sagai ke liye kon sa din decide kiya hai

And both beauties shocked what he says

Abhijit: kal ka din

After listening this purvi was about to fall but somehow she manage herself

Daya: ha tyaria toh bahut si karni hai akhir hamri ekloti behan ki sagai hai…..

Abhijit: ha chlo abi hame niklana chayiea bahut si tyaria karni hai….

Daya: ha chlo boss…..

**And both of them leave and purvi ran to her room tarika follows her but she locked the door from inside… tarika knocked the door but she didn't open**

Purvi: (sat on the floor with tears …pov) kya kya socha tha maine apne aur kavin ke bare mai magar kabi yeh nahi socha tha ki hamra rishta iss tarah se toot jayega….. sare sapne sari soch dhari ki dhari reh gai hai meri…..mai kaise jee paogi kavin ke bina aur kaise kissi aur ko woh jagah mai de paogi jo mai kavin ko de chuki ho….

**On the other side:**

Kavin: (pov) kya karo kuch samj nahi a raha purvi ka phone switch off a raha hai kaise bat karo mai osse… abb toh kal tak wait karna padega/…. Mai kal pehle purvi se bat karoga aur oske bd abhijit sir se…. jo kuch bhi hua tha woh beeta hua kal tha (**with a** **hope**)aur purvi ne mujhe btaya tha ki abhijit sir osse kitna pyar karte hai woh mujhe accept kar lainge….

**At night in abharika room:**

Tarika: hame sab kuch purvi ko bta dena chayiea hum jo oske sath kar rahe iss tarah se woh hame he galat samjegi …. Agar hum purvi ko sab kuch bta denge toh woh khud be khud kavin se nafrat karne lagegi…..

Abhijit: nahi tarika… purvi ko sach btane ka matlab hoga ki hamri beeti hoi zindgi mai jo kuch bhi hua tha woh sab ek bar phir se yd karna aur mai wahi sab kadvi yadon ko abb taja nahi karna chahta …

Tarika: abhijit hum woh sab bhool he kaha paya hai jo tum yad karne ki bat karte ho

Abhijit: jakham toh hai aur dard bhi hai Magar sookhe hoye…. Aur sookhe hoye jakham itna dard nahi dete jitna ki taja….. isliye un sab baton ki yad karne ka matlab hoga purne jakhmo ko taja karna aur mai kabi aisa nahi karna chahta….

Tarika: magar purvi

Abhijit: waqt mai bahut takat hoti hai ek din purvi ve sab kuch bhool kar apni life mai agge bd jayegi…..

Tarika: theek hai agar tum yehi chahte ho toh yehi sahi./

**Next morning Kavin ruhed to bureau early because he wants to talk with purvi but he shocked no one came yet..**

Kavin: (pov) mai he jayda jaldi a gaya ajj…. Bs purvi jaldi se a jaye aur ek bar osse meri bat ho jaye… pta nahi kyu ajj ajeb se feeling ho rahi hai jaise kuch bura hone wala hai.,…

After some time pankaj came to bureau…..

Pankaj: good morning sir

Kavin: good morning… wase ajj tum kafi late a rahe ho,,, aur baki bhi koi nahi aya?/

Pankaj: sir pehle mai abhijit sir ke ghar gya tha isliye late ho gya….. aur apko toh pta he hai ki acp sir toh delhi gye hai kal rat se aur daya sir kal he mission se laute hai abhijit sir aur purvi abb kaise ayenge….. aur baki sab bhi onke sath busy hai

Kavin: (confused) ek minute pankaj… sab busy hai aur abhijit sir aur purvi kyu nahi ayenge?

Pankaj: (confused and surprised) sir apko nahi pta

Kavin: kya?

Pankaj: (more confused)sir sach mai nahi pta

Kavin : (irritating) pankaj nahi pta tum btaoo

Pankaj: sir ajj purvi ki engagement hai toh sab oski tyario mai busy hai….

Kavin is shocked he cannot believe on his words,….

Kavin: (in anger) kya bakwas kar rahe ho tum pankaj….

Pankaj:(confused) sir bakwas….? kya hua sir app itna guse mai kyu a gye…..?maine kya galat kaha

Kavin contol himself and

Kavin: I mean purvi ki engagement achank se kaise….

Pankaj: ha sir hua toh sab achank se he…. Mujhe toh kal sham ko abhijit sir ka phone aya tha aur kaha ki kal purvi ki engagement hai toh tum zaror ana …..

Kavin: kal… itni jaldi kaise….

Pankaj: kya hua sir

Kavin: nahi kuch nahi mai abi atta ho

He came out of bureau tears came into his eyes…..

Kavin: (pov) yeh sab kaise ho sakta hai purvi mujhe chod ke kissi aur ke sath apni zidngi bitne ke bare mai kasie soch sakti hai…..mujhe abi jana hoga aur purvi se bat karni hogi…..

**So end of this chapter….. **

**So guess what will came in next chapter….**

**Is purvi engaged to some one other…?**

**Is it end of kavi love story?**

**Guys reviews on my this story going to less day by day…. I don't know why... are you losing your interest in this story…..? please tell me…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continue:**

Kavin: (pov) yeh kaise ho sakta hai purvi mujhe chod ke kissi aur ke sath apni zidngi bitne ke bare mai kasie soch sakti hai…..mujhe abi jana hoga aur purvi se bat karni hogi…..

_He sat in the car and drove off but unfortunately his car's tyre got punctured in midway Kavin hits the tyre with his foot in anger which also gave him pain but he ignored it_

Kavin: isse bhi abi he puncture hona tha kya…

_And he was waiting for a taxi…..and after some time he was outside of her house…. The house was fully decorated from outside and it's obvious from inside also….he moves to entrance and found many known faces there his cid team and many more while entering he saw the names of couple who are going to engaged and shocked it was_

_Nikhil and purvi_

_He murmur to himself "Nikhil" and he moves his gaze inside and saw Nikhil was in sherwani standing near purvi who also wear a peach color lengha his eyes fixed on her… really she is looking so pretty, beautiful , charming and he came out of his thoughts when someone grabbed him to outside_

Abhijit: (in rough tone) tum yaha par kya karne aye ho?

_He was shocked to see him but he collect his strength and_

Kavin: sir mai apse ek bahut zarori bat karna chahta ho…..

Abhijit: (in anger) tumhari battein sunne ke liye mere pass waqt nahi hai tum yaha se jao

abhijit turns and was about to go when kavin said **" mai aur purvi ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hai"**

_Abhijit turns to him and_

**"tum meri behan ke lyak nahi ho"**

_Kavin feels these are the same words which he used_

Abhijit: ho gai tumhari zarori bat…..aur maine sun bhi li abb jao….

_Kavin was shocked_

Kavin: (pleading tone) sir app meri bat toh suniyea mai

Abhijit: (point to him)abb tum meri bat dhyan se suno jo tum mujhe abb bta rahe ho mai yeh sab pehle se he janta ho aur abb mai yaha par koi tamsha nahi khada karna chahta kyuki andar meri behan ki sagai chal rahi hai aur agar tumne aisa waisa kuch karne ki koshish ki toh muj se bura koi nahi hoga,…..

Kavin: sir purvi

Abhijit: Tumhe purvi ki fikar karne ki koi zarort nahi hai…oski marji se he yeh sagai ho rahi hai….. (smirk)aur ha jayda se jayda mai tumhare liye itna kar sakta ho ki abb yaha tak toh a he gye ho toh khana kha kr jana…..

_He stepped back and was having tears in his eyes he was totally heart broken he looks around and start to walk his heart was screaming in pain tears came into his eyes he removes it again and again _

**In abhijit home:**

_both exchange their rings and the engagement done all are happy except her_

**On the other side:**

_He was walking when his phone rang kavin answers the call_

Kavin: hello

Girl: kaise ho tum

Kavin: (in low tone) theek ho aur tum

Girl: mai bhi theek ho magar tum itni dheemi awaj mai kyu bol rahe ho

Kavin: nahi toh…. Aur bta

Girl: maine jo tumse pucha tu bta

Kavin: (shouts) main eek bar bola na kuch nahi toh kuch nahi….kyu bar bar poch rahi hai

_And he cuts the call_

_he was walking on the empty and dark road tears were again and again covering his cheeks his eyes were red he falls down on his knees at empty road and burst out into tears he was yelling in pain now he feels broken and weak many voices echoing in his ears_

**" I love you kavin"**

**"mai kabi tumhe chod ke nahi jaongi"**

**"tum meri behan ke layk nahi ho"**

_which giving him sharp pain and pinching his heart again and again like pin he was screaming and crying loudly in pain he was just looking the environment blankly and than shouts_

**"kyu kiya bagwan tune mere sath aisa kyu"?**

_And he was sitting on the road corner till midnight and crying on _

**Next morning:**

_Someone rang the door bell again and again kavin has having breakfast he irritately went and opened the door and was shocked to see the person who was standing in front of her….. _

Kavin: ! tum

Girl firstly hugs him and than move to inside

Girl: ha mai

Kavin: magar tum yaha par kaise abi kal rat he toh hamri bat hoi thi aur tumne mujhe btaya kyu nahi ki tum yaha a rahi ho

Girl: btati toh tab na jab tum mujhe btane dete tumne toh pehle he phone kat diya tha…

Kavin: sorry woh kal rat aise he

Girl: aise he kya….. isliye toh ai ho

Kavin: matlab

Girl: kafi time se soch rahi thi ki Mumbai jao magar. (she pause for a moment) magar jab kal rat tumse bat hoi toh mujhe laga ki koi problem hai isliye maine rat ki flight li aur goa se yaha par seedha a gai…..

Kavin: acha hua tum a gai wase bhi tumse mile kafi waqt ho gya tha…

Girl: abb bta bat kya hai kal rat tera mood itna kharab kyu tha?

Kavin: nahi kuch nahi tu beth pehle… breakfast kar rest kar tab tak mai bureau ja kar atta ho

_Girl became sad…._

Kavin:dekho tum

Girl: mai theek ho….. aur yeh bhi janti ho ki kal rat tum bahut dukhi the isliye tumne wase react kiya tha…warna tum toh kabi bhi kissi ke sath itni irritatingly bat nahi karte…

_Kavin got tears in his eyes_

Kavin: itna samjti ho mujhe

Girl: bhai hai tu mera agar mai nahi samjogi tujhe toh aur kon samjega

_He hugs her and start crying she patting his back and trying to feel relax him…she made him sit on the sofa_

Girl: kya hua tum itna tensed kyu ho….. ro kyu rahe ho

Kavin: (with heavy throat) maine tum se ek bat chupai

Girl: !bat chupai… kya?

Kavin: mai kissi ladki se pyar karta ho

Girl: kya! Tumne mujhe btaya nahi kabi

Kavin: ha bs aise he…

Girl: toh yeh problem osse he related hai(tease him) koi jagda wagda ho gya hai kya?

Kavin: nahi

Girl: toh

Kavin: (heavy throat)oske bhai ne oski engagement kahi aur karwa di hai

Girl: (surprised)kya…. Aise kaise karwa di jab tum dono ek dusre se pyar karte ho toh woh aise kaise kissi aur ke sath apni behan ka rishta karwa sakta hai…..tum mujhe btao kon hai woh mai bat karti ho oske bhai se…

Kavin: nahi maine bat karne ki koshish ki thi magar koi fayda nahi….

Girl: tum mujhe btaoo rehti kaha hai woh…name kya hai oska

Kavin: purvi name hai oska

Girl: purvi….. nice name…aur btaoo

Kavin: bs baki battein bd mai karenge abbi mujhe bureau jana hai,

Girl: nahi pehle mere sath puri bat karo phir tum bureau jaoge…..

Kavin: tum samj kyu nahi rahi ho

Girl: mai sab samjti ho tum mujhe purvi ke ghar ka address doh mai oske ghar ja kar oske parents se bat karongi …..

Kavin: maine kaha na ki koi zarort nahi hai

Girl: aise kaise zarort nahi hai behan ho tumhari agar mai bat nahi karongi toh kon karega…..

Kavin: tumhe iss sab mai padne ki zarort nahi hai

Girl: (in anger) kyu ! kya tumhari problem meri problem nahi hai….tum mujhe address doh

Kavin: (angrily in mind) maine kaha na ki koi fayda nahi hai kyuki purvi sn. Inspector abhijit sir ki behen hai….

_After hearing this she sat on the sofa with a jerk many thoughts came into her mind…_

Girl: (murmuring) abhijit sir ki behan

Kavin: ha….. abb tumhe samj mai aya ki mai tujhe kyu manna kar raha tha…..

_After few seconds she compose herself_

Girl: kya tum purvi se sacha pyar karte ho?

_Kavin looks her with suspicion eyes_

Kavin: tum muj par shak kar rahi ho mai purvi ko apni jann se bhi jayda pyar karta ho

Girl: shak nahi sirf janna chati thi aur abb jann liya ….. yaha tak mai abhijit sir ko janti ho woh purvi ko sabse jayda pyar karte hai aur oski khushi ke liye woh kuch bhi kar sakte hai agar purvi ki khushi tujse judi hoi hai toh abhijit sir osse kabi todenge nahi

Kavin: yeh sab pehle ki battein thi abb nahi

Girl: pyar kabi bhi waqt ke sat badlta nahi hai/…..mai jaongi unke pass

Kavin: chahe kuch bhi ho tum onke samne nahi jaogi mai nai chahta ki tumhare sath koi misbehave ho

Girl: (determined)mai jaongi

Kavin: tuje meri kasam hai

Girl: magar mai

Kavin: maine jo kehna tha keh diya abb mai bureau ja raha ho tum rest kar laina sham ko mai jaldi wapis a jaonga/…

_And he leaves_

Girl :(pov) kabi kabi kismet hamre sath kaise khel khelti hai kavin ko pyar hua bhi toh kisse…. ..Jaise hamri zindgi mai phir se takrana likha hua tha…..maine kabi bhi app sab ke samne na ane ki kasam khai thi kyuki shayd mai kabi bhi apse nazre nahi mila paongi magar abb mujhe apke samne anna hoga apne bhai ke liye oski khushi ke liye kyuki ajj oski life mai jo kuch bhi galat ho raha hai sirf aur sirf meri wajah se ho raha hai…..

**At evening: **

The door bell rang…

Abhijit: tarika jara darwaja kholna

Tarika: mai busy ho please tum kholo na

Abhijit: mai aarav ko homework karwa raha ho…..

Tarika: (murmuring)mere pati dev bhi na bureau mai toh aise kam karte hai jaise inn jaisa active koi hai he nahi aur ghar pai bs hath bhi na hilana pade

_And she open the door and her eyes widely open to see the girl she forget to blink her eyes for sometime and she came out of trance after hearing her voice_

Girl: hello tarika

_She didn't say anything and the girl saw her hated eyes_

Abhijit: (from inside) kaun aya hai tarika….

_But Tarika was not responding_

Abhijit: (think) lagta hai naraj ho gai magar ek darwaja he toh nahi khola oske kehne par warna sab battein toh mai iski manta ho…..

_And when he came into hall he saw tarika still standing on the door after hearing his footsteps she away from the door he saw a girl figure on the door and his normal face expressions changed into anger and hated/….._

_**So guess who is that girl…. ?**_

_**Many of my reviewers said to me to reveal kavin's past so it will start from next chapter after the entry of this girl….so**_

**So this is done….. such a long chapter… so now please review…. I am very disappointed because reviews on my this story going decrease day by day so please I am trying my best to wrote this story so please cooperate with me…. Give me your lovely lovely reviews….till then by tc**

**Thanks a s anjaana only waiting for next chap**

**Thanks rajvigirl,ravu 161, pari, guest, mansi, guestnl, bika, riya, hinda**

**Guest : glad to know that you are big fan of kevi but don't hate abhijit and tarika**

**Thanks berdedivyaa db thanku so much dear for your encouraging reviews…and dear itni jaldi sab thik nahi hone wala….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story is:**

Abhijit: ( in anger) tum…. Tum yaha par kya laine ai ho…..

Girl: (with hesitation)s….sir mai

Abhijit: (yells and rudely) aur kya dekhne ai ho ki daya zinda hai ja nahi… (confidently) toh mai ek bat tumhe bta do ki mera bhai tumhare bina jeena sikh gya hai…..

_Tears came into her eyes….._

Shreya: mai janti ho ki app ka gusa jayaj hai magar ek sach yeh bhi hai ki purvi aur kavin ek dusre se pyar karte hai …..aur

Abhijit shouts:chup… ek dam chup ….. aur kuch bolne ki himat mat karna….. nikl jao mere ghar se… (moving to her)

Abhijit: (firey eyes)pyar ke bare mai tum toh na he bat karo toh bethar hoga shreya…. Abb jao yaha se warna kahi sn. Inspector abhijit ke career pe kahi yeh kalnk na lag jaye ki osne ek ladki pai hath uthya aur phir oski jan lai li…..

_Really he was in extreme anger now it was difficult for him to control himself he turns and closed his eyes in anger and start counting on his finger to loose his temper it seems that if he opens his eyes definitely he will shoot her Still he is in same position when he heard his voice he shockdly turn and found daya there _

Abhijit: (stammering) d… daya….

Daya: (worriedly) kya hua abhijit tum theek toh ho?

Abhijit: (moving his gaze away) mai theek ho

Daya: tumhe dekh toh aisa nahi lagta…. Tarika kya hua?

Tarika: kuch nahi daya bs aise he hum dono ka jaghda ho gya

Daya: kya boss tum bhi na tumne toh mujhe tension he de di thi,…. Itna pyar karte ho tarika se toh jagda kyu karte ho phir tujhe malom hai na ki tum tarika ke bina nahi reh sakte toh kyu jagda karte ho….

Abhijit: (act as normal) ha meri meri he galti thi…. Chl tu a beth coffee enjoy karte hai…..

Daya: nahi abi nahi…. Mere ek khabri se mujhe milne jana hai abi mai niklta ho dinner sath mai karenge…

Abhijit: ha theek hai….

_And daya leave_

_Abhijit sat on the couch with anger Tarika put her hand on his shoulder_

Tarika: relax abhijit

Abhijit: (in anger) kaise relax karo tarika….. oski himmat kaise hoi yaha anne ki…. Ajj toh osne besharmi ki sari hadden par kar di….2 minute sirf 2 minute ka fark pada tumne dekha na…agar daya 2 minute pehle a jata agar daya shreya ko dekh laita toh kya hota….. narak bana di thi osne mere bhai ki zindgi … aur ajj apne bhai ke liye yaha par chli ai…

Tarika: hame osse ache se jawab diya hai mujhe nahi lagta ki abb woh kabi bhi yaha anne ki galti karegi

Abhijit: jiska koi imann na ho oske bare mai hum kuch nahi keh sakte ha ek bat pakki hai agar iss bar osne koi aisi waisi harkat ki toh jann se mar daloga mai osse…

Voice: kisse mar dalenge bhai app?

abharika are shocked to see purvi there because The main door was open and purvi was standing on the door but fortunately she only heard "osne koi aisi waisi harkat ki toh jann se mar daloga mai osse" and she thought he was talking about kavin

_She moves to them_

_But abhijit went to his room without answering her_

Tarika: kuch nahi purvi bs ek case ke bare mai abhijit bat kar raha tha….

Purvi: bhabi mai koi doodh peeti bachi nahi ho jise app aisa jhooth bol kar behla laingi… mujhe achi tarah se malom hai ki bhai kissi aur ke bare mai bat kar rahe the….shayd kavin ke bare mai

Tarika: dekho purvi

Purvi: shayd kyu pakka kavin ke bare mai

Tarika: tum meri bat suno

Purvi: kya suno bhabi…. Pehle jo suna woh kam hai kya….. magar app bhi bhai se keh dijiyega ki agar kavin ko kuch hua toh mai bhi apni jann de dongi…..

Tarika: (shouts) purvi!... bolne se pehle soch liya karo ki kya bol rahi ho…. Aur ha yeh bat kissi case ke bare mai nahi thi magar yeh bhi sach hai ki abhijit kavin ke bare mai bhi nahi bol raha tha….. kavin ke ilwa aur bhi koi hai iss dunia mai jisse abhijit bahut nafrat karta hai…

_After saying this she moves to her room_

Purvi:(pov) kavin ke bare mai nahi tha toh bhai kiske bare mai bol rahe the….. mujhe toh nahi lagta ki kavin se jayda bhai kissi aur se nafrat karte honge…..

**In kavin's home:**

Kavin: shreya maine tumhe manna kiya tha na toh phir kyu gai tu abhijit sir ke ghar par

Shreya: tumhare liye tumhari khushi ke liye

Kavin: (hurting tone)jo nahi ho sakta oske bare mai sochne ka kya fayda…

Shreya: toh kya tum purvi ko apni life se aise he jane doge…

Kavin: (teary voice) nahi… mai purvi ke bina nahi reh sakta

Shreya: aur mai tum dono ko milwane ke liye he waha par gai thi….. kyuki jo kuch bhi ho raha hai sab meri wajah se he

_And tears came into her eyes He hugs her_

Kavin: tumhari wajah se kuch nahi

Shreya: (pov) chahe tum yeh bat kaho ja na kaho magar yeh sach hai ki ajj meri wajah se tumhara pyar tum se dur ho gya…. Kitni badnseb ho mai jo apne sath apne bhai ki khusio par bhi grehan laga diya

_Abhijit was sitting in his room he closed his eyes and his mind think about past _

_**Flashback:**_

_It was 6 years earlier when duo visit the Delhi training academy on the special request of dig of cid Delhi _

Dig: welcome to Delhi training academy…

Duo: thanks sir

Dig: app dono yaha par aye app dono se yaha ke tranies ko bahut kuch sekhne ko milega

Duo: sir it's our pleasure that you choose both of us

Dig: yeh sn. Inspector avinash hai jo tum dono ko yaha par as a guidance help karega

Avinash: hello

Duo: hello…

Dig:now I have to leave and hope for the best

Duo: yah sure sir…..

Avinash: chaliyea mai app dono ko academy ka round lagwata ho

_And three of them move on Avinash told them everything about the academy and there one batch was in practice_

Daya: yeh to starting hai training ki

Avinash: ha daya iss batch ki selection last week he hoi hai…..

Daya: k….

_And they move on….But from that batch one girl is continuously starring them or actually her eyes was on daya….one of her friend shakes her_

Friend: kaha kho gai tu

Girl: tune dekha daya sir the waha par

Friend: hey bagwan abb tujhe yaha par bhi daya sir dikhai de rahe hai… woh Mumbai mai hai yaha delhi mai nahi

Girl: nahi mai sach keh rahi ho meri nazrein dokha nahi kha sakti woh daya sir he the aur sath mai abhijit sir…..

_Both girls continusoly speaking so their trainer point out them_

Trainer: girls both of you shut your mouth

Girls: sorry sir

_And both of them feel embarrassment _

**After an hour:**

Trainer: please sat on your own places

And the trainess take their seats

_And the girl happy to see the person who came there_

Trainer: avinash sir app ko kissi se introduce karwane ja rahe hai

Avinash: abb tak toh app sab jan he chuke honge ki mai apko kisse milwane ja raha ho Mumbai cid ke best talented officers sn. Inpector abhijit and semi daya

_All clapped for them_

Duo: hello everyone

All said: hello sir

Avinash: aur app sab ko yeh jan kar khushi hogi ki next one month tak yeh hamri academy mai rahenge app ko training mai help karenge aur apni succeed stories apko btayege ta jo app bhi inn jaise jabaz officers ban sake…

_The girl cannot show more patience because he was standing near her just few steps away so she stand up from her seat and_

Girl: s… sir

_She took all officers attention to her but she is just staring to daya_

Avinash: yes

_She didn't say anything_

_Because she was busy in her world_

_Daya saw her like this and moves to her_

Daya: yes miss

_She feels dreamy_

Daya: what's your good name..?

Girl: shreya

Daya: miss shreya…..

_She closes her eyes and feels a cool wind touch to her body because her dream boy speaks her name_

Daya: do you have any problem?

_She opens her eyes _

_Daya again asks her through his face expressions and this time her mind start rotating with happiness and she was about to fall on the ground when daya hold her….._ _now she was in his arms and he was mesmerizing her beauty_

Avinash: isse kya hua…..

Daya:pta nahi chakr a gya shayd… mai isse rest room mai lai jata ho

_And he picks her in his arms and move on he lying her on the couch and sprinkles water on her face and she back in her conscious_

_She trying to up when he said "its ok" _

Shreya:so… sorry sir mai

Daya: koi bat nahi shayd tumhe chakar a gya tha..

Shreya: sir app …. Apko dekh ke toh kissi bhi ladki ko chakar a jayega

Daya: (confusily) kya?

Shreya: sir app….. mera matlab

_Than abhijit came there_

Abhijit: daya kaisi hai abb yeh…?

Daya: hosh mai a gai hai

Abhijit: kaisa feel kar rahi ho abb tum?

Shreya: sir good… daya sir mere samne bethe rahenge toh mai ….. mai acha he feel karogi,,,

Abhijit: kya!

_Daya stood up _

Daya: abb hum chalte hai tum apna khyal rakhna

shreya: sir…

_Daya turn_

Daya: ha

Shreya: (with smile)sir app bahut ache hai…

Daya: wase maine koi itna bhi mahan kam nahi kiya hai but compliment ke liye thanku

_And they went_

_Shreya stand up with a jerk and start dancing in happiness_

Shreya: (pov) daya sir ne mere se bat ki mujhe utha kar andar tak lai kar aye(smiling).. yupieee love you love you daya sir

**Outside:**

Daya: mujhe yeh ladki thodi ajjeb si lagi

Abhijit: kyu?

Daya: pta nahi ajjeb se battien kar rahi thi kuch bhi pocho toh track se hat ke jawab deti thi…..

Abhijit: janne de na yr chl abi hame baki ke batchs se bhi milna hai…

Daya: ha

**So I think now my readers little satisfied because I start fb which reveal the past of shreya and kavin… its impossible to show fb in one chap so it will continue upto one or two chaps…. Next chapter for dareya fans….. sorry for kavi fans because yet there is no scene of kavi but definitely they will came in upcoming chapters…**

**And a special thanks to all reviewers….sorry sab ke name mention nahi kar pai**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks divyaa, jyoti teku, riya, reet, sandeep, mansi, kavi lover, pari, piyu**

**Thanks dear a s anjaana, blair 64, rajvi girl, hanrohshaasim, jannat fairy, **

**Thanks dear kashaf titli: I think now u are happy**

**Thanks ravu 161 and I think this chap u enjoyed more**

**Thanks dear jasdeep: just go through this chap**

**Thanks cracresta: no dear read it carefully….first chap ki fb first chap mai he khtam ho gai thi and ths one starting from 6****th**** chpter**

**Next day:**

Shreya getting ready so early and

Shreya: (pov) ajj toh mai daya sir se bol he dongi ki mai on se pyar karti ho …. Par agar unko bura lag gya ja phir un hone ne mujhe manna kar diya toh kya hoga? Agar unki pehle se he koi girlfriend hoi toh mera kya hoga…? jo hoga dekha jayega mai bs ajj unko bta dongi ki mai un se kitna pyar karti ho….

_After thinking these all she rushed to ground….but surprised because no one is there_

_She asked to peon about no one's presence there_

Peon: arre masum toh dekho kitne badal hoye pade hai aur kitni tej hawa chl rahi hai kissi bhi waqt barish a sakti hai isliye ajj ki training cancel kar di hai….

_Shreya became sad ….._

Shreya: (pov) training cancel ho gai abb mai daya sir se kaise milogi

Shreya to peon: daya sir kis compartment mai rukee hai

Peon : (pointing to) samne wale mai

Shreya: theek hai

_And she made her way to that direction_

_She was about to reach there when she saw duo came out from their place and were in hurry _

Shreya: daya sir

Daya: shreya tum yaha par

Shreya: ha sir mujhe app se kuch bat karni hai

Daya: dekho abi toh hum kissi important kam se bahar ja rahe hai bs thodi he der mai laut ayenge tum ruko phir bat karenge…

_After saying this he move on_

Shreya: (pov) theek hai mai apka yaha par he intzar karogi….

_The cool wind blowing which made her shiver and after few minutes drizzling start and after some time it became raining…. The rain was full of its peak with cool air but she was not moving a inch from her place…_

_It was after 2 hours when duo came back _

Daya: ajj toh kitna toofan chal raha hai…

Abhijit: ha aur thand bhi kitni hai bs abb garam garam chai(tea) peete hai

Daya: ha boss yeh acha idea hai…

_And when they came back shocked to see shreya standing there in front of their compartment _

Abhijit: yeh abi tak yaha par he ruki hoi hai itni barish mai kya kr rahi hai…

Daya: (confusily) ha magar kyu?

_And he take her name_

Daya: shreya… shreya itni barish mai kya kar rahi ho yaha auo

Shreya: sir …..mai

_Daya go to near her and pulling her to inside the house_

Daya: tum pagal ho kya itni barish mai kya kar rahi thi….. maine tum se kaha tha na ki jab wapis auoga tab bat karenge toh phir

Shreya: (innocently)app ne he toh kaha tha ki mai jaldi wapis a jaonga aur tum yaha par rukna toh mai toh sirf apka intzar kar rahi thi

_Duo are shocked to hear this_

Daya: ha hum jaldi wapis ane wale the magar hame der ho gai…. Magar tum barish mai kyu beegh rahi thi wapis chle jati

Shreya: kaise jatti app ne mujhe rukne ke liye bola tha toh mai apki bat ko kaise tal deti

Daya: tum pagal ho kya?

Shreya: ha mai pagal ho apke liye apke pyar mai (tears came into her eyes)

_Her words made him speechless_

Abhijit: dekho bahar bahut thj toofan chal raha hai aur aise mai tum apne compartment tak nahi ja sakti… tumhe thand lag jayegi tum puri tarah se beegi hoi ho yeh lo towel aur washroom mai jao

Shreya: sir mai….mere pass kapde

Abhijit gave her dress

Abhijit: yeh maine apni would be wife ke liye purchase kiye the magar philhal yeh tum lai lo

Shreya: nahi sir mai kaise…..

Abhijit: pakdo aur jao change karke auo…

_She nod and take the dress from abhijit and went_

Abhijit: tum sahi keh rahe the yeh ladki pagal hai aur ajj issne proof kar diya….tumhare pyar mai

Daya: kya boss tum bhi na

Abhijit: mai bhi kya abi toh osne confess kiya hai…..

Daya: chod na yr

Abhijit: aise kaise chod/… (tease him)wase mere bhai pai itni ladkia marti hai mujhe bhi pta nahi tha…..

Daya: kya yr tu ek he bat ko pakad ke beth gya hai…..

Abhijit: acha hai na jaldi se tu bhi koi ladki dhoond aur phir hum sath mai shadi karenge

Daya: (tease him)wase tarika ke ghar wale chahte hai ki oski shadi jaldi ho jaye aur agar tumne deri kar di na toh kahi aisa na ho ki tarika ki shadi kahi aur ho jaye aur phir zindgi bhar bethe sad songs gatte rehna

Abhijit: dost ho ke aise bolte ho yr…

Daya: mai toh tumhe yeh keh raha ho ki

Abhijit: rehne de rehne de tu apni philosophy apne pass he rakh aur apne bare mai soch…. Pyar kar lai kissi ladki se….. wase yeh ladki bhi achi hai…. Osse toh pehli nazar mai he lagta hai tumse pyar ho gya hai…

Daya: yr….. pyar aise thode na hota hai hum kal he toh mile hai aur itni jaldi kaise?

Shreya: app muj se kal mile hai magar mai toh apko bahut time se janti ho tab se jab apne cid join ki aur phir apki bravery ki stories newspaper aur magazines mai anne lagi aur app dono ki dosti ki misale di janne lagi

_Both turns and saw shreya standing there_

Abhijit:! Kya tum daya ko itni der se janti ho

Shreya: ji sir yeh bat sach hai ki mera first sight love hai maine jab daya sir ki pehli bar newspaper mai photo dekhi thi tab se lai kr ajj tak sirf aur sirf daya sir se milne ke liye he sochti thi aur mai cid ki training bhi sirf aur sirf isliye lai rahi ho ta jo kabi daya sir ke sath kam karne ka moka mile unke pass jane ka chance mil jaye…..(she said these all to direct looking to his eyes) aur kal mera sapna pura ho gya…

Daya: dekho shreya…

Shreya: sir apko hesitatation ki koi zarort nahi hai maine app se jo bhi kaha yeh sab meri feelings hai apke liye one sided aur yeh bhi theek hai ki kabi 2 insano ki feelings same na ho….. mai hamesha sochti thi ki jab bhi apse milogi app se apne dil ki bat keh dongi aur ajj maine wahi kiya…. Agar maine apko hurt kiya ho toh oske liye mujhe maff kar dijiyega kyuki mai apko hamesha khush dekhna chahti ho(tears came into her eyes)…

And she left the place with teary eyes…..

Abhijit: bahut pyar karti hai tumse

Daya: kya boss tum bhi….

Abhijit: maine oski ankho mai tumhare liye pyar dekha hai tumhare pyar ko panne ki pyas dekhi hai mai tumhe force toh nahi karna chahta magar ek bar sochna zaror shreya ke bare mai….tu beth mai chai bana ke lata ho…

_Daya went near the window and thinks about shreya and abhijit words_

_It was near half a month which duo spent in academy….. usually daya trying to ignore her but she always came into his way and always show her love and madness for him… but they got a emergency call from_ _acp sir so they had to leave…..they Announced it and result was shreya totally heart broken….._

Shreya: (self talk) daya sir chale jayenge pta nahi phir kab mujhe onko dekhne ka chance milega…. Abb tak bhi woh muj se dur he rehte the magar meri ankho ke samne toh the magar abb toh mere se dur chale jayenge….mai toh hamesha apke pass aur sath rehna chahti ho(teary eyes)

Voice: aur agar mai bhi tumhare sath aur pass rehna chahta ho toh?

Shreya shocked to see the person

Shreya: (stammering) a… app…..

Daya: ha mai

Shreya: sir sorry….mai toh aise he

Daya put his finger on her lips which she feels a current in her body….

Daya: (looking in her eyes) i…..love…..you….. shreya

_She cannot believe on her ears she pinch to herself to realize that if she sees a dream or is it reality? And after pinching to her she feels that yes she is in real world but she wants to hear one time more those magical words… _

Shreya: aap ne muj se kaha ki app

_Daya cuts her_

Daya: kya yaha tumhare bina koi aur hai aur shreya tumhara he name hai na?

_Shreya nod her head in yes_

Daya: toh phir maine kisse kaha

Shreya: ek bar phir se kahiyea

Daya: abb pehle tum kaho

Shreya: mai

Daya: ha tum

Shreya: I love you daya sir

Daya: (holding his heart) I love you too shreya

_Their conversation interrupts by abhijit…_

Abhijit: aur kitni bar kahoge I love you future ke liye bhi bacha kar rakh lo

_Shreya down her head due to shyness _

Daya: arre boss tum ….

Abhijit: ha mai….. time ho gya hai abb chale

Daya: ha…..

Abhijit: acha bhabi ji abb hum chalte hai

_Shreya surprised to hear bhabi ji word_

Abhijit: jab daya mera bhai toh tum meri bhabi he hoi na…

_Shreya blush_

Daya: abb mujhe jana hoga….

_Her eyes fills with water_

Daya: please tum rona mat aur hum hamesha touch mai rahenge …

_And they share a hug and duo went and tears were rolling down on her cheeks_

**So this chapter was full of dareya…. I think now dareya fans are happy…. But as you know this is kavi centric story so from next chapter lets concentrate on them and sorry for kavi fans because yet I am not added kavi scenes but only wait for one or more chap than there will be kavi….till than stay with me…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks mansi, jasdeep, toopz007, quity, rajvigirl, pari, guestnl, guest1, hinda, rishab, reetkang2001, neetu, sneha, rupali, kevi lover**_

_**Thanks hanrohshaasim: yes you are right dear**_

_**Thanks jannatfairy, a s anjaana, shah khanam, cracressta**_

_**Thanks blair 64: wait for few more chaps**_

_**Thanks ravu 161 for your lovely review**_

_Time passed like this and it was passing one year but dareya was always in touch through mobile, internet, skype and other sources…. And now its abharika's wedding time when duo invited her because tarika also want to met her…and fortunately she completed her one year training and now its time to trainee under some senior officers and she got the chance in Mumbi and luckily under whom….! Yes it was daya… she felt so happy….she feels that she was in ninth clouds….she came to Mumbai with some her other batchmates firstly she attend abharika's wedding where she also met to purvi but without told her that she is daya's gf…. Tarika introduce shreya to purvi as her friend… all enjoyed abharika wedding…after abharika marriage purvi went to pune for her further study and shreya start worked under daya as a trainee….. and again time passed like this in between this tarika gave birth to a boy named "aarav" ….. and after 2 years shreya joined cid Mumbai as a sub inspector and then move on to inspector post….. _

**After one year:**

_When aarav was 2 years old and purvi joined pune training academy to became a cid officer….one day abhijit said to daya_

Abhijit: yr abb toh shadi kar lai 4 sal ho gye hai tumhare relationship ko

Tarika: ha daya mujhe bhi iss ghar mai ek partner chayiea jaise ki tum aur abhijit aur mere liye koi bhi nahi (made a face)….

Daya: ha yr mai bhi soch raha tha …..shreya delhi gai hai apne parents se milne ajj wapis a rahi hai mai ajj he shreya se bat karonga iss bare mai

_Dareya met in restaurant_

Daya: mujhe tumse ek zarori bat karni hai

Shreya: ha bolo

Daya: mujhe lagta hai ki abb hame shadi kar laini chayiea

Shreya: ! shadi…. Achank se yeh khyal kaise a gya daya

Daya: achank se nahi mai bahut dino se soch raha tha aur abb toh abhijit aur tarika bhi yehi chahte hai

shreya: mujhe lagta hai ki abi hame kuch der ruk jana chayie

Daya : (shocked) ruk jana chayiea…. Magar kyu?

Shreya: bs aise he…..

Daya: nahi shreya hum pichle 4 sal se relationship mai hai aur mujhe lagta hai ki abb hame iss relationship ko next stage par lai jana chayiea

Shreya: theek hai daya mai sochogi iss bare mai…..

Daya: chlo abi kahi ghoomne chalte hai

Shreya: nahi ajj nahi abi mujhe ghar jana hai….

_After saying this she went on_

Daya: (confused) shreya ko kya hua ajj itna ajeeb behave kyu kar rahi thi?

_And the next daya acp sir told something which made duo shocked_

Abhijit: magar sir aisa kaise ho sakta hai….

Acp: aisa he hai abhijit

Abhijit: daya shreya ne tumhe kuch btaya iss bare mai…

_But he didn't say anything and leave in shocked and anger….._

**At shreya home:**

He knocked the door instead of rang the bell shreya opend the door and shocked to saw him

Shreya: daya tum yaha par….

Daya: tum ajj bureau kyu nahi ai aur tumne acp sir ko tumhara transfer karwanne ke liye letter di hai

Shreya: ha

Daya: mujhe bina btaye aur … aur shreya achank se transfer kyu….

Shreya: kyu mai apna transfer nahi karwa sakti?

Daya: mera matlab hai ki mai yaha par aur agar tumhara transfer ho gya toh hum dono kaise adjust kar payenge…(he said in worried tone)

Shreya: adjust …. Kiske liye daya

Daya: maine tumse kal kaha tha ni abb hame shadi kar laini chayiea…

Shreya: ha mai toh bhool he gai … daya mai abi shadi nahi karna chahti…. Aur delhi mai mere parents hai mai onke pass ja rahi ho

Daya: theek hai agar tum transfer chahti ho toh yehi sahi… mai tumhare sath ho magar tum mujhe time limit toh bta sakti ho ki kab tak tum shadi ke liye tyar ho jaogi

Shreya: shayd tumne sahi se suna nahi daya mai shadi nahi karna chahti …. Tumse…. (he shocked what she said)

Daya: (stammering) sh.. shreya… tum kya keh rahi ho

Shreya: wahi jo tumne suna…daya tumse maine pyar kiya magar nadani mai….abb ami mature ho chuki ho aur mujhe lagta hai ki hum ek dusre le liye nahi bane hai….

Daya: shreya tum aise kaise keh sakti ho 4 sal se 4 sal se hum ek dusre ko pyar karte hai hum itna kareeb the aur ajj tum keh rahi ho ki…..

Shreya: 4 sal se he daya…aur agge puri zindgi padi hai aur acha hai ki mai apni galti abbi theek kar laina chahti ho….

Daya: (tears came into his eyes)galti

Shreya:ha galti tumse pyar karne ki galti…

_His eyes were red due to pain and tears….._

Daya: tum hamre pyar ko ek galti kehti ho….?

Shreya: (rough tone) ha…aur please daya abb mujhe convince karne ki koshish mat karna yeh keh kar ki tum mujse pyar karte ho mere bina reh nahi paoge bla bla and bla….aur abb please tum jao mujhe packing karni hai hope so mera transfer jaldi se ho jaye aur mai jaha se chali jao….

_He was just looking at her blankly and he came out of his trance when she said " please daya jao abb" and he stepped back was having tears in his eyes he was not understanding what was going on…..? how she can do this…. She is the same girl who said him that_

"daya sir mai apse bahut pyar karti ho"

"daya mai apke liye kuch bhi kar sakti ho"

"daya mai apni puri zindgi tumhare sath bitana chahti ho"

_Her words changed from daya sir to daya app and than daya tum and now her love is changed for him….._

**Other side abharika home:**

Tarika: magar aise kaise shreya ne transfer ke liye apply kar diya hame toh chodo daya ko bhi nahi btaya

Abhijit: ha mai bhi iss bat se hairan ho…..aur upar se daya abi tak ghar nahi aya

Tarika: mujhe lagta hai ki yeh shreya ka plan hoga

Abhijit: !plan

Tarika: ha shreya daya ko surprised karna chahti hogi….. dekhna abb tak toh shreya shadi ke liye mann bhi gai hogi aur dono celebrate kar rahe honge isliye toh daya abi tak nahi aya….

Abhijit: nahi tarika mujhe nahi lagta agar aisa kuch hai toh shreya ne transfer ke liye application kyu di….. mujhe toh aisa lagta hai jaise kuch galat hone wala hai…

Tarika: abhijit tum bhi na…kuch galat nahi hone wala

Abhijit: mai tumhe kaise samjao 12 baj chuke hai aur daya abi tak wapis nahi aya aur upar se oska phone bhi switch off a raha hai….abb mai aur wait nahi kar sakta mujhe daya ko dhondne jana he hoga….

Tarika: maine shreya ka phone bahut bar try kiya magar shreya phone utha he nahi rahi…..

Abhijit: mai ja raha ho agar daya wapis a jaye toh mujhe phone karna

Tarika: thik hai

_And abhijit rushed out of home he directly went to bureau and take the device and trace daya's mobile location… last time it was switched on near "sitara hotel" and he sat in the car and immediately drove to that direction….._

Abhijit: yeh area toh shreya ke ghar ke bhi bahut dur padta hai toh daya yaha par kaise gya hoga….. kahi shreya ke sath toh nahi….. hope so aisa he ho magar phir bhi mai ek bar check kar laita ho…..

_He went inside the hotel but not found daya there…._

Abhijit to manager: (showing daya's photo) kya yeh adami yaha par aya tha?

Manager: ji sir …..

Abhijit: sath mai koi ladki bhi thi

Manager: nahi ekele he the

Abhijit: (shocked and think) ekele … daya ekele toh aise kabi jata nahi hamesha mai sath mai hota ho ja phir shreya…..

Abhijit: kitna time pehle

Manager: sir yehi koi 2 ghanta pehle… aur yeh janab yaha a kar drink mang rahe the magar sir hamre yaha yeh sab nahi chalta

Abhijit: (shocked) drink… daya toh sharb peeta nahi toh phir… zaror kuch galat hua hai…..

_And he searched his buddy near the hotel but cannot found him anywhere….. _

Abhijit: (think) abb last chance yehi hai ki shreya ke ghar par jao aur osse pocho ki daya kaha hai….

_He sat in his car and about to go when he configure someone on the road corner he was taking tragedic and tirey steps… his heart said to him he knows the person yes he was none other he was his buddy… immediately he came out of car and ran to him… _

Abhijit: daya

_Daya turns to him_

_Abhijit hugs him….._

Abhijit: kaha tha tu abb tak pta hai mai kitna pareshan ho gya tha…..

_But he didn't said anything_

_Abhijit shakes him "daya"_

Abhijit: daya kya hua … aise kyu khada hai tu….bol na kya hua…. Apne bhai ko nahi btayega kya/….

_Daya hugs him and start crying….which abhijit remained shocked_

Daya: (while crying) sab khatam ho gya abhijit sab….. mera pyar sab kuch…

Abhijit: dekh daya tu chup ho ja pehle aur mujhe bta kya hua

_And daya narrates him everything what she said to him….which abhijit made angry and shocked_

Abhijit: aisa kaise ho sakta hai….. tu chal mere sath

Daya: kaha

Abhijit: gaddi mai beth

_Both of them sat in the car and abhijit changed car's direction to shreya home_

_**Flashback end:**_

_He came out of his past when tarika called him for dinner….._

Abhijit: ha mai abi atta ho

**Author note: again this chap full of duo and dareya but with some tragedies Secret toh anne wale kuch chaps mai reveal hoga…. Kavi lovers don't be sad in next chap there must be kavi…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dears…..all of you how are u….. ofcourse good he honge….. many of my this story readers disappointed from me and said that this is "kavi" centric story than why you can add dareya and abharika a lot ….i want to clarify its kavi based story but not a happy love story and many tragedies and problems came into kavi life in my upcoming chapters also/….. this is kavi based but also including abharika and dareya….in my this chap I will add kavi demanding on my reviewer kavi fans don't be disappointed yr pls bcoz flashback in my story is also important so please cooperate to me…..two or three chaps including other two jodis os ke bd kavi based chaps he honge but not happy wale….so please bearing only few more chaps….**

…**..**

_**Thanks to pari, saika, jannat fairy: read this chap and enjoying kavi**_

_**Thanks iamdua, guest1, rajvi girl, guest nl, kritika, ankita, jasdeep**_

_**Thanks jc kajal, hanrohshaasim, anubhab mondal, a s anjaana, ravu 161, blair 64**_

_**Uninvited guest: it's just starting of story dear don't be hurted,, without kavi scenes it will not be kavi fiction just go through this chap and waiting for upcoming chaps**_

_**Ana: just read this chap**_

**Next day in bureau:**

_Kavin was busy in his own thoughts he was not interested in his work,…._

Abhijit: (in strict tone) sab apne apne kam pai concentrate karo aur agar koi interested nahi hai toh apne ghar ja sakta hai…..(actulay he was point out kavin)

Freddy: (confused)sir hum sab toh kam kar rahe hai…..

Abhijit: jisse samjna tha woh samj gya…

_And he moves to his desk_

_After some time purvi came into bureau and kavin got emotional after seeing her… he wants to go to near her but he saw abhijit is also there so he controls himself…._

**In noon: **

_Purvi was in canteen sitting lonely and busy in some her own thoughts…._

**Flashback:**

_It was purvi birthday and all were invited from cid _

Purvi: (on phone)kavin tum kab tak a rahe ho?

Kavin: sorry purvi mai nahi a paonga mujhe abi pune ke liye niklna hoga ek emergency hai

Purvi: (sad tone) tum mera birthday miss kar rahe ho

Kavin: sorry purvi magar hamra kam first ata hai aur phir hamri personal life

Purvi: thik hai

_All came to her birthday all were enjoyed and pankaj told her something which made her shocked_

Pankaj: maine kavin sir ko mall mai dekha tha shyd tumhare liye gift lai rahe the

Purvi: nahi pankaj….. kavin sir toh Mumbai mai hai he nahi

Pankaj: arre maine kaha na ki woh kavin sir he the…

_Purvi immediately dialed kavin number_

Purvi on phone: kavin tum kaha par ho

_Kavin feels something fishy and stammer_

Kavin: purvi kya… kya hua

Purvi: tum Mumbai mai he ho tumne mujse jhooth bola

Kavin: ha …. Actually pehle mujhe jana tha magar phir achank se cancel ho gya

Purvi: toh tum yaha par a jao

Kavin: purvi abb toh party khtm hone wali hogi toh mai a kar kya karoga

Purvi: kavin please

Kavin: purvi abi nahi.,,,, magar ha kal ka pura din tumhare name

Purvi: promise

Kavin: ha pake wala promise

_And she disconnect the call_

**Flashback end:**

Purvi: (pov) kuch toh galat ho raha tha ajj tak jo mai kabi samj nahi pai… bhai ka kavin ko iss tarah se nafrat karna…. Maine hamesha notice kiya tha ki kavin ke yaha transfer laine ke bd kavin hum sab mai itni achi tarah mix nahi hua jitni achi tarah se baki sab rehte hai…kuch toh zaror hai jo mai janti nahi …. Magar kya?

_She came out of her thoughts when she hears someone footsteps She turns and saw kavin there_

Purvi: (with emotions) kavin…!

_Kavin was standing there in teary eyes she ran to him and hugs him tightly and start crying but he was still in same position after a minute_

Kavin: kyu kiya tumne aisa.?

_Purvi shocked and separates from him and with a shock_

Purvi: (wiping her tears) kavin kya kiya hai maine

Kavin: (in tears) pyar toh mujse kiya aur shadi kissi aur ke sath karne ja rahi ho….

Purvi: (emotional tone) kavin tum aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho maine sirf aur sirf tumse pyar kiya hai aur shadi bhi tumse karna chahti ho

Kavin: (questioning tone)toh phir Nikhil se engagement kyu ki?

Purvi: (same way) toh aur mai kya karti… maine bhai ko itna manne ki koshish ki magar bhai ne meri ek bhi bat nahi suni….maine tumse bat karni chahi magar bhai ke dar ne mujhe hamesha rok diya

_She said while crying_

Kavin tum mere bare mai aisa soch bhi kaise sakte ho….

_Kavin hold her cheeks_

Kavin: (emotionally)I am sorry purvi….. maine jab abhijit sir se pocho toh sir ne mujse kaha ki yeh sagai purvi ki marji se ho rahi hai toh mai toot gya tha…..

Purvi: (heartly) marji ….bhai ne kitni asani se marji keh diya….. kyuki mai chah kar bhi unko manna nahi kar pai…..

_Kavin hugs her…and trying to console her_

Kavin: I am sorry purvi….maine aisa soch bhi kaise liya…meri purvi sirf muj se pyar karti hai….chup ho jao… tum dekhna sab thik ho jayega…hamra pyar itna kamjor nahi hai ki itni asani se har man lai…..magar

Purvi: magar kya..?

Kavin: tumhri engagement

A voice: sir app oski fikar mat kijiye

_Both turn and saw Nikhil there_

Kavin: Nikhil tum… I am sorry actually

Nikhil: sir apko sorry bolne ki koi zarort nahi hai kyuki mai sab janta ho

_Kavin shocked_

Purvi: ha kavin…..maine Nikhil ko sab bta diya tha… hamri engagement ke agle din he

Kavin: kya….!

Nikhil: (smiling)ha sir…. Aur mai purvi ka best friend ho aur oske liye itna toh kar he sakta….aur purvi sirf app se pyar karti hai toh mai app ke sath ho agar app ko kabi bhi meri zarort ho toh mai hamesha apki madad ke liye ho…..

Kavin: thanks yr…

Nikhil: (smile) aur sir purvi ne toh mujhe ring bhi wapis kr di hai…..

Kavin: kya

Purvi: ha ….magar hamne kisi ko btaya nahi abi tak…. Sahi waqt ane par bta denge…

Nikhil: app dono yaha rukiye…(wink)mai gate par duty deta ho jaise he koi ayega mai bta donga….

Purvi: thanks yr

Nikhil: dosti mai no thanks yr,,,

_And he went from there_

Kavin: yr ajj itne dino bd kuch acha sunne ko mila hai…. Bs abb sochna yeh hai ki abhijit sir ko kaise manya jaye

Purvi: kavin agar mai tumse kuch pocho toh kya tum mujhe sach btaoge

Kavin: kaisi bat kar rahi ho purvi…..bolo

Purvi: kavin please btao ki tumhre aur bhai ke beech kya problem hai jiski wajah se yeh sab ho raha hai….maine bhai se pochna chaha magar unhone mujhe kuch nahi btaya…. Please kavin tum btao mujhe….

_Kavin take a deep sigh_

Kavin: samj nahi a raha kaise btao mai tumhe yeh sab

Purvi: kya kavin!

Kavin: thik hai betho yaha par mai tumhe ajj sab bta donga…..

_And he narrates her something_

_After these tears are rolling down on her cheeks she is in dilemma_

Purvi: daya bhai ke sath itna kuch hua aur mujhe kabi kissi ne kuch btaya he nahi….

Kavin: purvi yeh sach hai ki daya sir ke sath jo kuch bhi hua woh galat tha magar hum kabi bhi daya sir ko dard nahi dena chahte the….aur phir mom dad

Purvi: (in little anger) dard nahi dena chahte the… kavin tumhri behan ki wajah se yeh sab hua….. shreya aisa kaise kar sakti thi osne ek bar bhi nahi socha… mujhe yd hai mai shreya se abhijit bhai ki shadi mai mili thi … kitni innocent lagti thi woh aur phir yeh sab kasie kar diya osne…

Kavin : please purvi shant ho jao,…..mai janta ho ki tumhara gusa hona jayaj hai….

Purvi: (in same tone) tumne yeh sab mujhe pehle kyu nahi btaya kavin

Kavin: (holding her hand)mai dar gya tha purvi…mai tujhe khona nahi chahta tha/… mujhe dar tha ki kahi sach janne ke bd tum mujse dur na ho jao

Kavin: tumhe yd hai jab tumne mujhe btaya tha ki tum abhijit sir ki behan ho

**Flashback:**

_It was after one month of their confession in training when Kavin and purvi were sitting in park _

Purvi: acha tumne kabi btaya nahi ki tumhri family mai kon kon hai…..?

Kavin: matlab tumhri hone wale sasural mai

Purvi blush: "ha"

Kavin: mom ,dad aur ek pyari si sweet si behan… abb tum btao

Purvi: meri family mai bhai hai….(bit serious) mumi papa ke jane ke bd unhone he mujhe pala posa hai….mere bhai mujse bahut pyar karte hai..aur unki shadi ho gai hai toh isliye ek sweet si bhabi aur ek lovely sa nephew hai aur ha ek aur bhai…..

Kavin: ek minute ,,matlab tumhre do bhai hai

Purvi: ha….. real nahi magar real se bhi jayda… woh mere bhai ke dost hai bachpan ke dost….. isliye ham sab sath rehte hai ek he ghar mai

Kavin: wahoo too good yr

Purvi: ha

Kavin: wase kya karte hai tumhare dono bhai

Purvi: cid mai hai

Kavin: wah…. Kya bat hai

Purvi:hmm…aur shayd app unko jante bhi ho

Kavin: acha kya name hai

Purvi: sn. Inspector abhijit and unke dost aur bhai semi sn. Inspector daya

_And his mouth and eyes wide opened after hearing their names….._

Purvi continuous: dono mumbi cid ki jann hai…(smile)

_But he didn't gave any response_

_Purvi shakes him_

Purvi: kavin kaha kho gye…..

Kavin: ha kahi nahi…..woh mujhe kahi jana hai ek zarori kam se mai abi atta ho

Purvi: achank se kya kam a gya…

Kavin: ha hai ek zarori

_And he left_

Purvi: (pov) isse kya hua…..

**Flashback end:**

Kavin: (heavy throat) purvi jab mujhe pta chla ki tum abhijit sir ki behan ho toh mai bahut ghbra gya tha… mai tumse rishta todna chahta tha magar aisa kar nahi pya..kyuki tab tak mai tumhe dil jan se chane laga tha…aur phir tumhe khone ke dar se maine kabi bhi tumhe sach nahi btaya….

Purvi: kavin kash tumne mujhe sab pehle bta diya hota toh ajj hamre sath yeh sab nahi ho raha hota

Kavin: (holding her hands)please purvi mujhe maff kr doh…..mai tumse bahut pyar karta ho mai tumhre bina nahi jee sakta…. (pleading tone)please purvi kuch karo…..

_And he kissed on her hands_

Purvi: (placing her head on his shoulder)kavin…. Mai bhi tumhre bina nahi reh sakti mujhe bhi tumre sath apni zindgi bitnai hai

Kavin: toh abb hum kya kare…

Purvi: pta nahi magar mai tumhare bina nahi reh paogi

_Purvi's tears made his shirt wet and he noticed it_

Kavin: (cupping her face) tum ro mat…dekhna sab thik ho jayega….mai ho tumhare sath…..

_While cupping her face he kissed on her cheeks where tears are coming and also on her eyes…._

Kavin: yeh ankhe sirf khushi ke liye bani hai ansuo ke liye nahi

_And they hug each other with love _

**I know no many kavi scenes and but I little add kavi romance in it…. So abb kavi fans review bhi dena…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks jasdeep, guest1, riya, mansi, pari**

**Thanks to rajvigirl, iamdua, guests, uninvited guest, guest nl**

**Thanks ravu 161**

**Thanks a s anjaana**

**Thanks kashaf titli**

**Thanks hanrohshaasim**

**Thanks jannatfairy**

**Thanks divyaa 26, anubhab mondal**

**Thanks blair 64, cracresta**

**Same day in evening:**

_On beach:_

_He was sitting on the rock thinking about the moments which he spent with purvi and ha came out of his thoughts when someone kept her hand on his shoulder he turns and a cute smile came to his face_

_" a gai tum" he said in love_

Purvi: mai ek pal ke liye kya gai tumhare toh chehre ki muskan he gyab ho gai…..

Kavin: tum janti ho ki meri sari khushi sari hasi tumse he hai….tumhare bina kuch nahi….

_And he pulled her and she also sat there_

_They were feeling so fresh and cool on the sea shore and they saw the sun was about to set and both of them enjoying to watching sunset …_

_He said loudly_

_"I love you purvi"_

_And she stands on the rock and said more loudly than him_

_"I love you too kavin"_

_He smiled at her and she hugged him _

Purvi: abb waha par chle (point to a direction)

_and they walked away at few distance they separates from hug and she removed her shoes and told her to remove his shoes also and he do the same….._

Purvi:nanghe paw chlne mai bahut maja atta hai

Kavin: (smiles)aur mujhe tumhare sath har ek pal bitne mai maja ata hai

_She watched her while blinking her eyes_

Purvi: acha ji

Kavin: (in same way)hanji

_And he start tickled her and after freed herself she ran to sea side he called her from backside but she moves toward sea and after a minute she saw waves coming close to her and she was moving back and she bumped to him and they fall on the sand …they share a cute eyelock…. kavin moves her lips to her but she put her hand on her lips and jerked him_

Purvi: hum public place par hai…..

Kavin: kya yr…..iss dunia mai sare place public he hai…. Privacy kaha se laye

Purvi: privacy ke liye bedroom hota hai…..

Kavin: ha…..toh chlo phir waha par chlte hai

She hits on his chest

Purvi: tum bhi na….

Kavin:mai bhi kya

Purvi: abb uthe hum…..dekho sab hame dekh rahe hai

Kavin: toh dekhne doh…..

Purvi: nahi,…

_And she got up first and then kavin also_

Kavin: abb

Purvi: yaha par bethe

_he nod and they sat on the sand and enjoyed their life and specially that moment_

**After an hour:**

Nikhil: abb wapis ghar chlne ka irda hai ja nahi purvi…..

Purvi: Nikhil tum….(made a face)itni jaldi kyu a gye…?

Nikhil: jaldi….madam pichle one nd half hour se app dono yaha par hai aur keh rahi ho ki jaldi…..

Kavin: (take a sigh)itna time ho gya magar hame toh pta he nahi chla

Purvi: Nikhil tum jao abi….hum thodi der bd chlege

Nikhil: arre yr…..chlo pehle he bahut time ho gya hai…kahi aisa na ho ki hum sab fas jaye

Purvi: (irritating) kya Nikhil yr

Nikhil: shyd tumhe yd nahi hai ajj abhijit sir ghar wapis jaldi chle gye the aur daya sir bhi nahi the…toh abhijit sir ne mujse kaha tha ki purvi ko ghar drop kar dena ….agar abhijit sir ko galti se bhi pta chl gya ki tum bureau mai nahi yaha par ho kavin sir ke sath toh yr socho abhijit sir mera kya karenge…..

Purvi: (innocently) kya karenge

Nikhil: sir ossi waqt gun nikal ke muj par goli chla dege

Kavin: relax yr…..sir ki gun ki pehli goli mere liye hogi…..tum dekh laina,….

_And they laugh_

Purvi: (bit serious) app dono ko yeh majak lagta hai….

Nikhil: maine toh sach bat he kahi hai abb agar tum chahti ho ki aisa kuch na ho toh chlo phir mere sath/…

Purvi: (unwillingly) chlo

_And they said by to kavin and move from there_

_Kavin noticed her steps on the sand and he followed her steps…._

Kavin: (selftalk) tumhari har chej se mujhe pyar hai…..

**At abhijit home:**

_Tarika was busy in her work and abhijit was sitting on the sofa with sad mood_

Tarika: abb kya socha hai tumne agge ke bare mai…..?

Abhijit: sochna kya? Sab thik toh ja raha hai… purvi ki engagement ho gai hai aur phir bahut jald shadi bhi ho jayegi…

Tarika: agar shreya ne kuch karna chaha toh?

Abhijit: (angrily)iss bar woh kuch nahi kar payegi kyuki mai osse aisa kuch karne he nahi donga…..jo osne daya ke sath kiya tha…..

_He stops after those words and take a deep sigh and few memories again came to his mind_

_**Again flashback:**_

**Outside the shreya's house:**

_Abhijit rang the bell and after few time a person open the door_

Person: ji kahiyea….

Abhijit: kon ho tum?

Person: wah kya bat hai adhi rat ko app mere ghar pai aye bell apne bajai aur jo bat mujhe puchni chayiea woh app mujse poch rahe hai

_Duo shocked_

Daya: tumhara ghar

Person: ji ha mera ghar

Daya: (confusingly)iska matlab shreya ne yeh ghar bhi chod diya

Person: ek minute…..ek minute kya name liya apne shreya…..

Daya: ha

Person: shreya yehi rehti hai…. Woh meri behan hai

Abhijit: hum shreya ke colleagues hai hame osse zarori bat karni hai…

Person: itni rat gye… abi toh rat ke 2 baj rahe hai…..app kal subah bat kar lijiyega

Abhijit: ha hum jante hai ki abi bahut der ho chuki hai magar hamra shreya se bat karna abi zarori hai…..

_Shreya came from inside after hearing voices_

Shreya: kavin kon hai itni rat gye?

_"Yes the person was kavin"_

Kavin: yeh log aye hai tumse milne

_And she was shocked to see them_

Shreya: app itni rat gye

Abhijit: ha shreya… mujhe tumse bat karni hai

Shreya: (immediately ) agar bat daya ke bare mai hai toh sir mai koi bat nahi karna chahti…..

_He was shocked she called him sir instead of bhai… she always used bhai word during off duty but now after 3 years she called him sir on off duty_

Daya: maine tumse kaha tha na ki yaha ane ka koi fayda nahi hai….

Kavin: ek minute yaha kya ho raha hai

Shreya: kavin maine tuje daya ke bare mai btaya tha yeh hai daya (pointed to him ) and yeh hai abhijit sir

Kavin: sir abi please app jayiea

Abhijit: nahi shreya se bat clear kiye bina mai nahi jaonga…..

Shreya: (harsh tone) maine jo bat clear karni thi daya ke sath kar li hai abb mujhe aur kissi se koi bat clear nahi karni…..

Abhijit: (raise his voice) tumhe bat karni hogi…tum aise piche nahi hat sakti

Shreya: yeh meri life hai mai jo chaho kar sakti ho app kon hote hai mujhe rokne wale…..

Abhijit: (manage to him) dekho shreya agar koi problem hai toh hame btaoo…. mujhe btaoo mai sab solve kar donga magar please daya se iss tarah rishta mat todo daya tuj se bahut pyar karta hai daya tere bina reh nahi payega…..

Shreya: please sir app mujhe emotional blackmail karne ki koshish mat kariyea mai apna decision lai chuki ho aur abb isse badlna namumkin hai…

Abhijit: (pleading tone) dekho shreya daya tumse bahut pyar karta hai…

Shreya shouts : thak gai ho mai yeh sunte sunte ki daya tumse bahut pyar karta hai … daya mujse pyar karta hai mai toh daya se nahi…..

Daya: (disappointly) chlo abhijit yaha se….

Abhijit: nahi daya… (to shreya) tum daya ki life se jana chahti ho toh jao magar tumhe iska koi solid reason dena hoga….

Shreya: (folding her arms) aur agar mai na doh toh

Abhijit: (in some solid tone) toh abb tak tumne mera sabar dekha hai mera gusa nahi tum janti nahi ki mai apne bhai ke liye kis hd tak ja sakta ho…..

_Kavin came in between them_

Kavin: toh app meri behan ko dhamki de rahe hai

Abhijit: nahi sirf samjne ki koshish kar raha ho

Kavin: samjana… jis tarah se app bol rahe hai isse samjana nahi dhamki kehte hai aur mai yeh kabi bardasht nahi kar sakta ki mere samne koi meri behan se iss tarah se bat kare

Abhijit: toh samjao apni behan ko ki jo yeh kar rahi hai woh sab galat hai

Kavin: kya galat hai…..? agar shreya iss rishte ko agge laikr nahi laijana chahti toh app log shreya ke sath jabrdasti kaise kar sakte hai….

Abhijit: (serious tone)kaise bhai ho tum tumhari behan ek adami ke sath 4 sal bd rishta rakhne ke bd isse todna chahti hai aur tum oski side lai rahe ho….

Kavin: (laugh) mai aisa he ho/…. You know what modern bhai… agar 4 sal tak daya sir iske bf rahe bhi toh kya hua…..! shreya ka toh school time mai bhi bf tha aur phir college mai bhi…. Aur training time isse daya sir se pyar ho gya aur abb officialy cid join karne ke bd kisii aur se jiske liye shreya delhi ja rahi hai... shadi karne…..

_Duo were standing there like statue after hearing his words… daya remembered her loving words for him and now her brother's word… he taking his steps back while abhijit was still standing there with blank expressions…_

Kavin: **"aur wase bhi yeh pyar wyar kuch nahi hota"**

ek ko chodo aur dusre ko pakad lo… (laugh) mujhe he dekh lo school time se meri gf thi 12 sal tak oske sath relationship mai rehne ke bd maine ossee chod diya aur osne mujhe ek bar bhi nahi kaha ki tum mujhe kyu chod rahe ho…..aur ja phir yeh keh lo ki pyar ke liye serious hona hamre khoon mai he nahi hai…aur wase bhi daya sir app toh bahut brave ho toh ek ladki ke liye itna dukhi hone ka kya fayda?

_**"mere liye toh ladkia ek khel hai"**_

Aur thik osi tarah meri behan ke liye ladke _(he said while winking)_

_**"sacha pyar karna toh hamre khoon mai he nahi hai sn. inspector abhijit"**_

Abhijit: (in anger) pyar ki tadap wahi jan sakta hai jisne sacha pyar kiya ho….

Kavin: toh phir hame toh iss bare mai kuch samjna nahi hai…. wase ek bat kaho

(point a finger to daya)

**"tum meri behan ke layak he nahi ho…."**

_Daya hearing his words without saying anything…..but his words made abhijit angry….. blood came into his eyes result is his eyes became red abhijit hold his finger in anger…._

Abhijit: ( his eyes red and tears were also in his eyes he said in anger and solid tone) ajj tak kissi ki itni himmat nahi hoi ki koi mere bhai ki taraf ungli uthaye …

Daya: (holding him) abhijit chlo yaha se

Abhijit: (ignoring daya words)tum dunia ke pehle insan ho jisne aisa karne ki himmat ki hai**(direct looking to his** **eyes which made him some afraid)** aur abb mai tumhe dikhta ho ki iska anjam

_he was about to fold his finger when daya came in between them and said….. "abhijit chod isse tuje meri kasam" and the very next second abhijit left him and pushed him with anger…..He saw to daya and than both of them leave in anger and hurry…_

**so abb pta chla ki abhijit kavin se kyu nafrat karta hai….abb toh secret reveal ho gya …..in next chapter few flashbacks more and then this story move on current track…and In my this chap maine kavi ko bhi rakha hai flashback ke sath…so kavi fans read it….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to hanrohshaasim, mithi, jannatfairy, cracresta, blair 64, a s anjaana, kashaf titli, jasdeep, guestnl, rajvigirl, mansi, riya, pari, kevilover, rishab and all guests…..sorry if I skipped anyone name/…**

**Friends I got more reviews through guest section I want to say one thing to all guests please mention their names in reviews also…**

**.**

**..**

…

_**Continues flashbacks:**_

_And that night no one slept _

_daya , abhijit and also not tarika….._

Tarika: mujhe toh vishwas nahi ho raha ki shreya aisa kar sakti hai…..

Abhijit: (in anger) kya shreya shreya laga rakha hai… kya nahi kar sakti woh… osne aisa kiya hai

Tarika: abhijit mera woh matlab nahi tha…

_Daya listen their conversation in silence_

Abhijit: (in anger)tumne mujhe roka kyu ….. oske bhai ki himmat kaise hoi tumhari taraf point out karne ki….. galti oski behan ki aur osne point out kiya tumhe…agar tumne mujhe roka na hota toh osse ache se samja deta mai…..

_Daya didn't say anything and went from there with teary eyes…._

Tarika: abhijit daya pehle se he itna dukhi hai aur upar se tum chilla rahe ho

Abhijit: (loudly)mai chilla nahi raha ho….samj nahi a raha daya ne mujhe roka kyu….! mujhe toh un dono behan bhai par gusa a raha hai…..

_And he also follows him…._

**Daya room: **

Abhijit: (calm tone)dekh daya tu fikar mat kr tera bhai hai na …. Tere liye aur bahut achi ladkia mil jayegi tere pass itni achi post hai tu itna handsome hai sab kuch toh hai tere pass

Daya: (with tears) mujhe koi aur nahi chayiea sirf shreya chayiea….. agar shreya nahi toh mere pass kuch bhi nahi…..

_**Next day tarika went to shreya's home**_

Shreya: kyu ai ho tarika tum yaha par….

Tarika: dekho shreya daya ne kal rat se kuch bhi khaya piya nahi hai….. please tum ek bar phir soch lo

Shreya: (rudely)mujhe kuch bhi sochne ki zarort nahi hai aur daya kya…. Kabi abhijit sir ko bhej deta hai aur kabi tumhe….. yaha par wakalat karne

Tarika: mujhe daya ne yaha par nahi bheja hai…..

Shreya: acha toh khud ai ho agar itna he pyar hai daya se toh khud ja kar osse sambal lo apne devar ko mere samne ansu bahane ki zarort nahi hai… kyuki mujhe iss sab se koi fark nahi padne wala…..

_And she went to her room…._

Tarika: (yells from there) bahut pachtaogi tum shreya… daya jaise pyar karne wale ko chod kar osse dard de kar tum bhi kabi chen se nahi jee paogi….. pal pal tadpogi tum pal pal…

_And one week passed like this shreya didn't got transfer letter yet due to some problem and daya failed to convinced her and daya's condition became worse due to the pain of love…. And after one week he met with a accident… immediately someone took him in the hospital but still he is in critical condition….and in unconscious state he only speak out "shreya" name…. dr. said to abhijit bring that person to daya so his condition became stable…. And again abhijit in dilemma but for his brother sake he agreed and again he went to her house_

_Kavin opend the door_

Kavin: app phir yaha par a gye…. Oss din toh bahut akad ke kaha tha ki kabi yaha par nahi auonga

_Abhijit closed his eyes in anger_

Abhijit: mujhe shreya se milna hai

Kavin: shreya kissi se nahi milna chahti

_Abhijit pushed him and went inside and yelled shreya shreya_

Kavin: yeh kya batmiji hai app cid se hai iska matlab yeh nahi ki kissi ke ghar mai ghus ke kuch bhi karoge…

_Shreya came there_

Shreya: abhijit sir app phir se yaha par

Kavin: yehi toh mai inse keh raha ho magar yeh ajj kuch jayda he josh mai lag rahe hai…

Abhijit: (ignoring his words) shreya ajj mai tumse kuch mangne aya ho please manna mat karna

Shreya: agar possible hua toh dongi,…..

Abhijit: (folded his hand in front of her and in pleading tone) mera bhai hospital mai zindgi aur maut ke beech lad raha hai iss waqt osse teri zarort hai ek tu hai jo oske dil ko sakoon puncha sakti hai….mere bhai ko bacha lo mai tumhare agge hath jodta ho… (tears were following on his cheeks)

Shreya: mai koi bagwan nahi ho jo mai osse bacha sako

Abhijit: (shocked but wiping his tears) magar iss waqt tum oske liye bagwan se kam bhi nahi ho behoshi ki halat mai woh sirf tumhara name lai raha hai tum oske pass jaogi toh oss par bahut fark padega….warna woh mar jayega

Shreya: (turn to other side)toh mar janne doh

_A awkward silence spread throughout the room…He was just looking at her blankly and thinking What is her intentions? Was she trying to kill his brother….He was not able to speak anything because her words pinched his heart more and more than anything his heart stops beating for a moment after hearing her words and his sighs stop and his face expressions was blank Abhijit closed his eyes tightly and folded his hands with great anger now he was burning in anger…..after few seconds he opened his eyes….._

Abhijit: (confident tone) nahi marega mera bhai …. (raise his voice) sunna tumne nahi marega mera bhai….jab tak mai zinda ho kuch nahi hoga mere bhai ko…mai osse bhagwan ke pass se bhi cheen kar lai auoga …..

_Tears came into his eyes but he harshly removes it he glanced her angrily and turned away and left the place completely_

_Shreya's transfer letter proceed and and finally accepted so she got transfer and moved to Delhi and After few weeks daya got discharged from hospital but yet he was not able to forget shreya… each and every moment of his life he only thought why she left him? Was her love fake….? _

_And sometime his heart was screaming in pain his hidden wounds were flinching due to pain he can feel he cann't bear this pain anymore_

_But sometime he harshly removes his tears and trying to move on but always he failed to do this because his heart always pushed him back_

_And sometimes he was screaming and crying loudly in pain_

_In bureau he usually worked like as a machine now he never teased to anyone not interested in hearing freddy's jokes and no hope from life and nothing strategies and plans for his future_

_And seeing his brother his best buddy like this abhijit also spend his time with impatience….._

Abhijit: tarika mai daya ko aise nahi dekh sakta ajj 6 months ke bd bhi daya kuch bhool nahi paya hai…mai osse normal life jeete dekhna chahta ho….

_And she always melted seeing him like this she could not see him in pain So just to sooth she always support him, hugged him_

Tarika: (pov) tumne jo daya ke sath kiya aur oski wajah se jo halat abhijit ki hoi hai oske liye mai tumhe kabi maff nahi karogi shreya kabi nahi… bdduwa lagegi tuje meri….

_Time passed like this and due to abhijit's love and tarika's care for him he came back to his normal life but still losing his love's sharp pain pinching his heart like a pin but for his buddy's sake he try to pretend as happy but his brother knows him very well and also what's going on his heart and mind…_

**Flashback end:**

_Their eyes are full of tears after remembering that painful time….._

Abhijit: (hurting tone)bhaut dard diya hai osne mere bhai ko jo mai ajj tak nahi bhoola ho bs abb mai oska saya bhi nahi padne donga apne bhai par

Tarika:( pov) aur daya ko takleef mai dekh kar tum bhi kis dard se gujre ho mai bhi nahi bholi ho abb tak…..tum daya ko hamesha sambalte the magar tumhare dil mai jo chal raha tha osse maine samja tha sirf bahut mushkil se sambala tha maine tujhe aur tab tum sambal bhi gye the…magar iss bar agar purvi ke sath kuch aisa ho gya toh mai ache se janti ho tum nahi sambal paoge abhijit….

Tarika: kavin ne jo kiya hai jan buch kar kiya hai…

Abhijit: shayd ha….

Tarika: shayd nahi abhijit paka ha…isliye toh osne pehle purvi ke sath pyar ka natak kiya aur phir yaha cid mai transfer liya ta jo purvi ke aur karib a sake…..

Abhijit : jab kavin ne mumbi cid mai join kiya tha ek bar toh osse dekh ke bahut bada shock laga tha aur pta nahi mai kya kar bethta…..magar daya ne mujhe yad dilya ki hame apni personal and professional life ko alag alag rakhna chayiea….isliye humne hamesha osse ignore kiya yeh sab jante hoye bhi ki osne daya ke sath kya kiya tha…..magar tab hum yeh nahi jante the ki woh ghatia insan hamri he ankho mai ek bar phir se dhol chonk raha hai…..ek bar phir se peeth mai chora jhokna chahta hai…(shook his head) magar nahi iss bar nahi,,…kavin iss bar tum har jaoge…..

_He stopped after hearing some one footsteps_

_Just than purvi arrived with Nikhil…._

Abhijit: a gye tum dono…

Purvi: ji bhai….

Nikhil: thik hai sir abb mai niklta ho…bs purvi ko drop karne aya tha…

Abhijit: betho dinner krke he janna

Nikhil: nahi sir…phir kabi

Abhijit: phir kabi kyu….ajj he sahi…..chlo auo aur wase bhi abb tumhari aur purvi ki shadi hone wali hai toh hamre sath formalties chod doh….

_Purvi and Nikhil glanced to each other_

Abhijit: meri behan ki taraf kya dekh raha hai….chlo dining table par chle

Nikhil: ji sir

_And after dinner Nikhil went to his home and purvi came to her room….._

**Purvi room:**

Purvi: (holding her teddy) kaise ho tum…mujhe din bhar miss kiya ja nahi…..sorry ajj maine tumhe miss nahi kiya…pta hai kyu,…kyuki ajj mai apne teddy ke sath thi…(smiling face) apne kavin ke sath….tuje pta hai ajj ka din bahut acha raha mere liye maine aur kavin ne kitna time spend kiya ek sath…..

_i am so happy today and she stands on the bed and start dancing_

_Dil toh pagal hai, dil divana hai - (2)_

_Pehlee pehlee bar milata hai yahee_

_Sine me phir aag lagata hai_

_Dhire dhire pyar sikhata hai yahee_

_Hansata hai yahee yahee rulata hai_

_Dil toh pagal hai, dil divana hai - (2)_

_Saree saree rat jagata hai yahee,_

_ankhiyo se nind churata hai_

_Sachche jhuthe khwab dikhata hai yahee_

_Hansata hai yahee yahee rulata hai_

_Dil toh pagal hai, dil divana hai - (2)_

_La la la la..._

_Iss dil kee bato me jo aate hain,_

_woh bhee divane ho jate hain_

_Manjil toh rahee dhundh lete hain,_

_raste magar kho jate hain_

_Dil toh pagal hai, dil divana hai - (2)_

_Surat se mai na pehchanungee, _

_nam se bhee na usko janugee_

_Dekhungee kuchh na mai sochungee, _

_dil jo kahega vohee manungee_

_Dil toh pagal hai, dil divana hai_

_Hay pagal hai, ha divana hai_

_After some time when she feels it's enough now she laid on the bed and closed her eyes thinking about that precious time which she spends with kavin_

_After sometime abhijit came to her room he sat beside her and a smile crept on his face after seeing her_

Abhijit: (in low tone) pari soti hoi kitni achi lagti hai….

Tarika: ha…..

Abhijit: bs mai chahta ho ki meri pari ki zindgi ka har din har pal aise skon bhara ho woh soye bhi khushio ke sath aur jagge bhi khushio ke sath….

Tarika: jiske pass tum jaisa bhai ho oski life mai khushia he hongi abhijit….

Abhijit: bs kissi ki nazar na lage meri pari ko

_And he placed a kiss on her forehead_

Abhijit: apni behan ki khushio ke liye mai kuch bhi kar sakta ho….kissi bhi he tak ja sakta ho…..

Tarika: janti ho abhijit mai…..tum jo kar rahe ho purvi ke liye he kar rahe ho…

Abhijit: ha….

Tarika: abb chlo….warna tumhari pari neend mai se jag jayegi…..

Abhijit: ha chlo…..

_when they left her room purvi slowly opens her eyes and saw no one there…_

purvi: (pov) bhai bhi na….kitna pyar karte hai muj se …..mujhe khush dekhna chahte hai har hal mai…aur jiss tarah se bhai ajj bat kar rahe the mujhe lagta hai ki bhai abb mere aur kavin ke liye man jayenge…..

_she was in her thoughts when her phone buzzed it was kavin_

purvi: ha kavin bolo

kavin: kya kar rahi thi…

purvi: kuch soch rahi thi…

kavin: mere bare mai

purvi: nahi …..

kavin: (in fake anger) kya tum mere bina kissi aur ke bare mai bhi sochti ho….

Purvi: kya apna drama laikr beth gye tum bhi…..mai apne bhai ke bare mai soch rahi thi….

Kavin: ohhh toh phir thik hai…chlo abb a jao

Purvi: (shocked and tensed) kaha…..?

Kavin: arre yr itna shockingly kyu poch rahi ho…..mai skype pai bula raha ho…"video chatting"

Purvi: thik hai ek minute mai abi laptop on karti ho

Kavin: thik hai phone rakho aur skype pai a jao….

_And they cut the call and began their love on video chat…_

**So kaisa laga this chap…and in next chapter mai kuch serious hone wala hai…next chap mai reviews ke basis pai update karogi if I got more reviews than I will update soon otherwise it takes sometime aur may be alot**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all a bada wala thanku….i got 43 reviews on my previous chapter…..so a big thanks to all my reviewers…I am so happy because many of my guest reviewers mentioned their names so now I also individually says thanks to all of you in my this chapter…..and now I am going to update next chapter you guys surprised na…! I know…..pehle he bola tha ki jayda reviews mean jaldi updation…..so again a big thanks to all… **

**Thanks mithi, iamdua **

**Thanks dear angel, **

**Guest: dear my story is settled now and don't worry kavi fans bhi naraj nahi honge and abhijit sir ko bhi koi guilt nahi hoga…..**

**Thanks dear cracresta : and dear kavin ne purvi ko pura sach nahi btyaa,,…..only main reason not all truth**

**Thanks divyaa 26: apks suspense maine jaldi khtam kar deti ho**

**Thanks rajvigirl, palvi (guest), pari, hinda( guest), bika (guest)**

**Thanks kevilover, rishab, Alisha (guest), ishi (guest), mani (guest)**

**Thanks ravu 161, jannatfairy, blair 64, guest nl**

**Thanks kanisha (guest), annie (guest), dany (guest)**

**Thanks kashaf titli, a s anjana: dear solid reason kafi agge ja kr ke pta chlega…..**

**Thanks hanrohshaasim: dear here is next updation**

**Thanks elloe and flamingo: both of you dear…..keep your friendship bonding like this**

**Thanks ginnie (guest), angel rocking(guest)**

**Thanks dear H and M's : its dareya fiction dear…**

**Thanks guest of tomorrow: its fine dear**

**Thanks toopaz007**

**Thanks jasdeep: you are right dear….i bring them together but after some time**

**And special thanks to all other guests who didn't mention their names but gave their lovely reviewes on chapter…..and also thanks to all silent readers**

**.**

**..**

…

**At abhijit home:**

_It was Sunday so everyone present their respective homes at evening daya went to met his informer and abhijit also came out of house for gaining some refresh environment….now both ladies were at home while tarika was busy in household works when purvi came to her_

Purvi to tarika: bhabi mujhe kavin ne sab kuch bta diya hai…..

Tarika: (shocked) kya bta diya?

Purvi: yehi ki app sab osse itni nafrat kyu karte hai…..kavin ki behan shreya aur daya bhai ek dusre se pyar karte the aur phir kuch time bd shreya ne bhai ko chod diya tha kyuki oske parents chahte the ki shreya onki marji se shadi kare

_Tarika was shocked on what she said and also thinks about that… was really kavin told her everything_

Purvi: aur isliye app ko aisa lagta tha ki kavin bhi mujhe chod dega jaise shreya ne daya bhai ko choda tha…. Magar kavin mujse bahut pyar karta hai woh mujhe kabi dhokha nahi dega…

Tarika: (folded her arms) purvi tumhe sirf otna he pta chala jitna kavin ne tuje btaya… wase shreya bhi kabi yehi kehti thi ki woh daya se bahut pyar karti hai aur phir osse yeh kehte bhi der nahi laggi ki daya mai tumse pyar nahi karti…..toh kavin ka kya bharosa

Purvi: (confidently) mai aur kavin 2 sal se ek dusre ko jante hai woh mujhe kabi chod ke nahi jayega…

Tarika: (made a face) 2 sal toh bahut kam hai purvi …. Daya aur shreya ka relationship toh 4 sal tak chala tha na…..

Purvi shocked: (!)4 sal

Tarika: ha 4 sal aur 4 sal daya se pyar karne ke bd osse sapne dikhane ke bd achank osse laga ki woh daya se be acha llife partner deserve karti hai….

Purvi: (confused) kavin ne toh kaha tha ki shreya ke parents ne osse force kiya tha ki

_Tarika cuts her_

Tarika: really agar kuch aisa tha toh shreya hame bta sakti thi aur agar mann bhi liya jaye ki shreya ko oske parents ne force kiya tha magar kavin osse kisne force kiya tha shreya ne jo kiya kavin bhi os sab mai involve tha….

(bit serious) Aur purvi tum jo keh rahi ho isliye kyuki tumne sirf suna hai magar hamne woh waqt jiya hai purvi daya ko tadpate dekha hai…aur daya ko os halat mai dekh kar abhijit ki kya halat ho gai thi woh sirf mai he janti ho(she said in teary eyes) aur kavin ki yeh tumhe dil behlane battein un jakhmo par marham nahi laga sakti…..

Purvi: magar bhabi

Tarika: please purvi kavin ki side laina band kro….hum jo kuch kr rahe hai tumhri bhlai ke liye he kar rahe hai…

_And both of them hears a voice_

Voice: is mai purvi ki bhali nahi hai…

_Tarika and purvi saw kavin and shreya was at the door_

Tarika: (in anger) tum dono ….kya laine aye ho yaha par…(move to them) aur shreya tum phir chli ai abhijit ne os din tumhe ache se samjaya tha toh phir ajj kya laine ai ho

Shreya: (in calm tone)please tarika samjne ki koshish kro mai yaha par sirf aur sirf purvi ke liye ai ho …..mai chahti ho ki purvi khush rahe

_Tarika cuts her_

Tarika: (rough tone) tumhe purvi ki khushi ki fikar karne ki zarort nahi hai…. Oski bhabi hai iska khyal rakhne ke liye

_Purvi also moves to them_

Purvi: shreya ajj jo bhi ho raha hai sab tumhari wajah se ho raha hai….. na he tum daya bhai ko chod ke jatti aur na he ajj hamre sath yeh sab hota

_After hearing her words Tears came into shreya's eyes she thinks yes "purvi is right I am the reason behind these all….._

Kavin: please purvi

Tarika: (angrily in mind)tum dono apna natak band kro aur jao yaha se

Purvi: (little tensed)ha kavin tum jao agar bhai ne tum dono ko yaha dekh liya toh bahut problem ho jayegi

Kavin: nahi purvi…. Ajj mai abhijit sir se bat kiye bina nahi jaonga…..

Purvi: kavin samjne ki koshish kro

Kavin: (little hurtly)nahi purvi yeh duri abb mai aur bardasht nahi kr sakta….. ajj faisla ho kr rahega tumhare aur mere bare mai….

Voice: kaisa faisla…..? aur tum kon hote ho meri behan ke bare mai faisla laine wale…..!

_Abhijit also came there_

Tarika: acha hua abhijit tum a gye…(hated voice) yeh dono ajj phir yaha par chle aye

Abhijit: (shaking his head ) koi ladki itni beshrm bhi ho sakti hai mujhe ajj pta chla …..os din kam bejati hoi thi jo ajj phir chli ai

_Kavin became angry after hearing abhijit he was about to go to abhijit when shreya hold his hand and signs him to stay calm_

Shreya: (in calm voice) sir mai apne bhai ke liye ai ho….

Abhijit: (in anger)os din ache se samjya tha maine magar ajj nahi smja paonga…..nikal jao abi ke abi warna pta nahi mai kya kar donga…..

Kavin : sir please ek bar app hamri bat toh suniye

Abhijit: (stern voice) yeh koi bureau nahi hai yaha par mai apne junior ki bat suno aur phir osse koi acha sa idea suggest karo….yeh mera ghar hai aur niklo yaha se (point to exit door)

Purvi: bhai ek bar app

_But she does not complete her sentence due to abhijit angry glance_

Abhijit: purvi tum andr jao

_But she doesn't move_

Abhijit: (in anger and loudly) sunai nahi diya tujhe….. maine kaha andar jao

_His high pitch and angry voice made her shiver And she takes some steps back with teary eyes_

Abhijit: (in anger) niklo mere ghar se aur kabi meri behan ki taraf ankh utha kar bhi dekha toh zinda nahi chodonga mai tumhe…..

Kavin: sir app meri jann lai lijiye magar yeh sach kabi nahi badelga ki mai purvi se pyar karta ho….

_Now abhijit anger was on his peak he pulls out his gun and aimed on kavin_

Abhijit: toh thik hai ajj tumhari yeh icha bhi puri kar deta ho

Tarika: (scared)abhijit gun neeche kro

Shreya: (stammering) sir….sir please sir kavin par goli mat chlana….

_But abhijit eyes were full in anger and on the other side there is no sign of fear in kavin's eyes because he was doing these all for his love….. Abhijit want to press the trigger and may be he done it but at the same time purvi came in front of kavin_

Purvi: (looking to him)nahi bhai….. kavin ko marne se pehle apko mujhe marna hoga…muj par goli chlani hogi

_Abhijit was totally shocked on her action pistol fall down from his hand he closed his eyes in hurt but more in anger…. immediately he opened his eyes and what happened next no one expect it he raised his hand and hit her…_

_Abhijit slapped her twice firstly on her left cheek and when she turns to him through teary and shockingly eyes he hardly slapped her again leaving five finger marks on her right cheek ….Due to the hardness of his hand she fall on the floor with a jerk leaving everyone shocked_

_And he also shocked Yes he raised his hand on her little sweet angel which he considered his life _

_Everyone shocked and freezed at their places kavin wants to move her but shreya held his hand and Some one shouts from behind loudly_

_"abhijit"_

_All turns in shocking state and saw daya there_

_Daya came forward and said in anger_

Daya: yeh sab kya hai abhijit"

_And with the help of tarika he helps purvi to stand her up and tarika takes her inside_

_And suddenly he noticed kavin there and she also he freezed at his place after seeing_ _her_

_His eyes became moist….many old memories, flashbacks came in front of his eyes and her words start echoing in his ears_

Daya: (heavy throat) shreya tum!

_Just than Tarika came from inside_

Tarika: (in anger) abb aur koi tamsha baki reh gya hai jo abi tak yahi par ho….besharmi ki bhi koi hd hoti hai

_Kavin was about to say something when shreya hold his hand again and both of them move to outside daya just starring her …_

Tarika: abhijit tumne

Abhijit: (in anger) kuch bolne ki zarort nahi hai

_And he moves from there in anger and daya follows him_

Daya: kya hua tha… (in anger)tumne purvi par hath uthya….

_Abhijit didn't say anything_

_Daya shakes him_

Daya: mai tumse puch raha ho aisi bhi kya bat ho gai ki tumne purvi ko mara jisse tum apni zindgi mai sabse jayda pyar karte ho,,…..

Abhijit: (in hurt tone) toh aur kya karta….(sat on the bed ) jisse maine itne pyar se pala posa jiske kadmo mai maine dunia bhar ki khushia la kr rakh di ajj….. jiski har jayj aur najayj bat ko maine manna(stammering) wo ….woh kissi aur ke liye apni jann dene ki bat karti hai….(teary eyes) kyu…! Yeh sab karne se pehle ek bar bhi nahi socha osne apne bhai ke bare mai …ek bar bhi nahi

Daya: (confused) tum kya keh rahe ho meri samj mai kuch nahi a raha aur yeh kavin aur…..(pause) (stammering) shr,….shreya yaha par kya kar rahe the….

Abhijit: sab unki wajah se he ho raha hai…..jo shreya ne tumhare sath kiya tha kavin bhi purvi ke sath wahi sab karna chahta hai…

Daya: (!) kya matlab hai tumhara?...purvi kavin se

Abhijit: pyar karti hai…..

_Daya shocked_

Daya: magar purvi ki toh sagai ho chuki hai toh yeh sab

_Abhijit told him everything and he listened all in silence_

**Outside abhijit home: **

Kavin: tum mujhe waha se kyu lai ai shreya

Shreya: toh aur kya karti…..tumne dekha abhijit sir kitne guse mai the agar woh purvi par hath utha sakte hai toh iska matlab kuch bhi kar sakte hai

Kavin: jo hota dekha jata….purvi ke bina jeene se acha maut hai

Shreya: pagal ho gye ho tum

Kavin: (in hurting tone)ha pagal ho gya ho mai aur abhijit sir aisa kaise kar sakte hai….un hone purvi par hath uthya….osse kitni zor se mara kitna dard hua hoga osse…..aur mai chup chap khada dekhta raha…mai kuch bhi nahi kar paya…..

Shreya: abhijit sir purvi ke bhai hai

Kavin: (some anger)bhai hai toh kya hua iska matlab yeh toh nahi ki purvi ke sath kuch bhi karenge…mai abi andar ja raha ho….hum purvi ko apne sath lai jayenge…mai aur purvi court marriage kr lainge…..koi hame rok nahi payega

Shreya: (trying to calm him down) pagal mat bano kavin aur abi chlo yaha se

Kavin: mai purvi ko aise chod ke nahi ja sakta

Shreya: agar abb tum andar gye toh purvi ko hamesha ke liye kho do ge….iss bat ko thoda thanda hone doh phir dekhege ki kya ho sakta hai

Kavin: nahi shreya

Shreya: zid mat karo kavin…..tumhe meri kasam abi chlo yaha se

Kavin: nahi

_But she dragged him forcefully with her_

**So this chapter is done….hope so you like it as previous one….. by all of you…**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Story is:**_

_She was lying on the bed like a scared kid her eyes were red and her heart beat was really very fast tarika sat beside her She quite but still tears were rolling down from her cheeks….. there was a awkward silence in the room which was sometimes broken by her sobbing tones_

_**On the other side Kavin house**_

_He entered inside home in anger and shreya called him but he ignored her and said "please mujhe kuch der ke liye ekela chod doh" after these words he moved to his room and locked door inside_

Shreya: (pov) kavin ke sath aisa kyu ho raha hai…..abb mai isse kaise sambalo

**In kavin room:**

_he sat on the bed with teary eyes while remembering what was happen in abhijit house_

**Background music start**

**Ye dil tanha kyun rahe****  
><strong>**Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye****  
><strong>**Ye dil tanha kyun rahe****  
><strong>**Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein****  
><strong>**Kyun rooh meri ye sahe****  
><strong>**Main adhoora jee raha hoon****  
><strong>**Hardum ye keh raha hoon****  
><strong>**Mujhe teri zaroorat hai****  
><strong>**Mujhe teri zaroorat hai (x2)**

_After some time he got up and start walking here and there in room…after while he falls down on his knees on floor and screamed in pain_

_"purvi I love you" _

**Andheron se tha mera rishta bada****  
><strong>**Tune hi ujaalon se waaqif kiya****  
><strong>**Ab lauta main hoon inn andheron mein phir****  
><strong>**Toh paaya hai khud ko begaana yahaan****  
><strong>**Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafaa ho gayi****  
><strong>**Banjaron ne bhi thukra diya****  
><strong>**Main adhoora jee raha hoon****  
><strong>**Khud par hi ik sazaa hoon****  
><strong>**Mujhe teri zaroorat hai****  
><strong>**Mujhe teri zaroorat hai**

_"please mere pass a jao please" and he screamed more loudly_

_Shreya hears these all but she know very well it's not perfect time to handle him_

_**In abhijit home After some time:**_

_Arrav came there_

Aarav: pari ko kya hua muma….?

_He touched her red cheek with his soft hand which gave her some relief_

Aarav: (wiping her tears)pari tum ro kyu rahi ho…

_Just than abhijit came there _

_And suddenly purvi phone start ringing tarika lift the phone from table and check the caller id it shows kavin_

Abhijit: kiska phone hai…?

Tarika: (in low tone) kavin

_He snatched the mobile from her and throws away tarika looks at him surprisingly _

Abhijit: (in strict tone to purvi)ajj ke bd tum kabi bhi kavin se bat nahi karogi…aur na he ghar se bahar jaogi….jab tak mai na kaho aur bureau toh bilkul nahi….

_Purvi looks him with teary eyes_

Abhijit: aarav tum soy nai abi tak…..itni rat gye yaha kya kar rahe ho…

_Aarav scared from his father's high pitch voice and she also start shivering_

Aarav: pa…pa mai

Tarika: abhijit tum aarav par kyu chilla rahe ho…..

Daya: (in anger) bs abhijit bahut hua….

_Tarika picked aarav in her arms and move from there_

_Daya grabbed him outside_

Daya: (in anger)ho kya gya hai tujhe… aarav par kyu chilla raha tha tu..?

_Abhijit looked to daya with angry and questioning eyes and without saying anything he moves from there_

**On other side in kavin house:**

_He was roaming here and there desperately shreya trying her best to make him understand _

Shreya: relax kavin

Kavin: kaise relax raho mai shreya…waha purvi pta nahi kaisi hogi aur mai kaise chain se betho

_Saying this he moves to his room_

Kavin: (pov) kya karo mai kya….meri wajah se ajj purvi ke sath yeh sab hua…..mujhe waha par jana he nahi chayiea tha….

_And he wears his gloves and start punching in anger_

**Next day in morning:**

_Duo was sitting in room when tarika came to them in hurry_

Tarika: abhijit

Abhijit: (in worry) kya hua tarika….?

Tarika: abhijit… purvi ko fever hai aur woh behosh hai…

Daya: kya!

_And three of them move to purvi's room She was not in her sense_

_Abhijit put his hand on her forehead_

Abhijit: isse toh kafi fever hai…

Tarika: ha

Daya: mai abi dr ko phone karta ho

Tarika: maine dr ko phone kr diya hai woh bs abi atte he honge…

_After few minutes dr came there_

_Dr check her pulse and temperature_

Abhijit: (in worry tone)dr koi tension ki bat toh nahi hai?

Dr: nahi… bs inhe fever kafi jayda hai oski wajah se behosh hai…. Mai inhe injection de deta ho aur kuch medicines bhi…

Abhijit: dr medicines toh thik hai magar injection purvi ko injection se bahut dar lagta hai…..

Tarika: (in concern) abhijit purvi abi behosh hai osse injection ka dard kaise hoga…..

Abhijit:ha magar

Daya: dr please app injection de dijiye

Dr: thik hai…..

_But abhijit has no more strength to see her like this so he left the room with teary eyes_

**Outside the room:**

Abhijit: (pov) purvi ki yeh halat sirf aur sirf meri wajah se hai…..

_He closed his eyes in pain but tears still rolling down on his cheeks_

**He remembers:**

_When she was 10 years old she got high fever and that time dr prescribe injection to her and unwillingly he accept it and after getting injection she was crying badly_

_Abhijit trying to console her_

Purvi: mai apse bat nahi karogi bhai app bahut bure ho…

Abhijit: dekh tujhe thik hona tha toh oske liye he tujhe injection diya gya

Purvi: nahi muje bahut dar lagta hai aur dard bhi hua( she said while crying)

Abhijit: (hugs her) ohh meri behan ko dard hua… thik hai ajj ke bd mai tuje kabi injection nahi donga

Purvi: promise

Abhijit: paka wala promise

**Flashback end:**

_He came out of his trance when he hears some noises there_

Daya: thik hai dr ,…..hum a jayege

_And dr leaves_

Abhijit: kaha jana hai daya

Daya: wase toh purvi thik hai magar dr ne bola hai ki oske hosh mai ane ke bd hum osse ek bar hospital lai aye,. Checkup ke liye aur wase bhi….

Abhijit: (in hurry) aur wase bhi kya daya

Tarika: tumne purvi ke face ko thik se dekha nahi abhijit oske face pai tumhari unglio ke nishan abi bhi hai aur woh bhi kafi jayda…. Toh oski medicine bhi toh laini hogi na

_He felt a deep pain in his heart_

Daya: abhijit itna gusa ….itni jor se mara tumne purvi ko .. …..woh behan hai tumhari koi criminal nahi jiss par hath uthne se pehle tumne ek bar bhi nahi socha…..

Aarav: kya papa ne pari ko mara

_All shocked to see aarav there_

Daya: nahi beta

Aarav: chachu jhoth mat bolo….abi toh app ne kaha

Abhijit: aarav

Aarav: papa apko pta hai pari ki cheek itni red thi rat ko aur pari kitna ro rahi thi jab maine oski cheek ko touch kiya toh osse kitna dard ho raha tha…. App ne itni jor se mara pari ko…. ….. app bure papa ho ,,,,,, mai toh apse dur he rahoga app ne pari ko mara toh app mujhe bhi maroge

_Saying this he ran to his room_

_Abhijit stands there in shocking state_

Abhijit: kya galati hai meri mai sirf apni behan ko dard se bachna chahta tha magar dekho meri behan mera beta aur yaha tak ki tum dono bhi mujhe he galat samj rahe ho

_He harshly wipes his tears and went from there_

Daya: abhijit ruko kaha ja rahe ho….. abhijit,

_But he didn't listens him_

Daya:pta nahi yeh sab kya ho raha hai aur kyu…?

Tarika: (harshly) hamri life mai jab bhi koi problem atti hai toh oski wajah shreya he hoti hai/

_And she also left_

**At evening: **

_Daya and purvi were in hospital_

_After her checkup daya made her sit in the corridor bench and went from there to take the medicines…._

_She was sitting there in deep dilemma when someone put his hand on her shoulder she looked to him and stood up with a jerk with lot of emotions_

Purvi: (with heavy throat)k….kavin

_Kavin immediately hugs her….._

Purvi : bhai….bhai aye hai mere sath

_Kavin seprates from her_

Kavin: abhijit sir

Purvi: daya bhai

_He holds her wrist and takes her to other ward with him_

Purvi: kavin kaha lai ke ja rahe ho..

_Kavin put his hand on her mouth and both enter in another ward_

Kavin: (holding her cheeks) kaisi ho tum…

_Tears rolling down on Purvi cheeks_

_He wipes her tears_

Kavin: please purvi chup ho jao mai tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta,,…

_Purvi didn't say anything she continuously crying and he is trying his best to console her _

Kavin: please purvi tum roh mat sab thik ho jayega…

_Suddenly purvi noticed his hand_

Purvi: yeh …..kya hua tumhare hath pai chot kaise….?

Kavin: kuch nahi bs aise he….. isliye toh mai aya tha hospital aur dekho yaha par mujhe tum mil gai shyd bagwan bhi yehi chahte hai….abb dekhana sab thik ho jayega

Purvi: kaise thik hoga kuch thik nahi hoga tumne dekha na sab khatm ho gya hai abb toh hum kabi ek nahi ho payenge …. Kabi nahi

_And she sat on the floor with tears…Kavin also sat there and again hugs her_

Kavin: mai ho na purvi ,,,,,,, muj par bharosa rakho mai itni asani se hamre pyar ko harne nahi donga…. Tum dekhna hum ek honge zaror ek honge…..

_And they hugs each other and feel each other's warming breath_

**On the other side:**

_Daya was searching purvi in the hospital and suddenly he stops in front of one ward and saw purvi was in hug of kavin….firstly he became angry but than he control himself to see her teary face…..he saw how kavin trying his best to compose her_

_Daya came back from there_

_After some time they separate and kavin asked her to go… she was not ready but he forced her and finally she agreed…he hugged her tightly and then she start walking and finally their hands slipped and they separated and she went outside_

**In corridor:**

_Purvi came there and daya asked her_

Purvi: (moving her gaze to other side) woh… woh mai washroom gai thi

Daya : (pov) kitna dar gai hai purvi isliye muj se bhi jhooth bol rahi hai…. Shayd is mai iski bhi koi galti nahi hai… (and he take a deep sigh) abb chale

_And she nods_

**In bureau next day:**

_All were there when kavin came there with bandge on his hand all saw him and sachin asked him _

Sachin: tere hath pai kya hua kavin….?

Kavin: bs aise he chot lag gai thi…..

_Abhijit and daya also noticed him but didn't pay attention on him…._

Freddy: kuch serious toh nahi hai kavin,,,,,,

Kavin: (with smile) nahi sir

_And then he moved to abhijit desk…_

Kavin: sir mai apse kuch kehna chahta ho….

Abhijit: koi kam hai toh bolo…..

Kavin: sir actually purvi

_Abhijit gave him a tough look_

Abhijit: daya chlo coffee pine chle…

Daya: ha chlo boss

_And they went to canteen…..but kavin followed them_

**In canteen:**

Kavin: sir please app meri bat sun lijiye…

Abhijit: ramu 2 cup coffee lana

(ramu is canteen boy )

Ramu: ji

_Kavin came in front of him and said in serious tone…" sir please ek bar "_

Daya: kavin please tum jao….kal rat jo hua woh kam tha jo tum ajj osse bhi kuch serious karwana chahte ho…?

Kavin: nahi sir meri aisi koi intentions nahi hai…mai toh sirf

Abhijit: chlo daya yaha se…

_Kavin fall on abhijit foot this made them shocked_

Abhijit: yeh kya kar rahe ho tum…?

_Kavin hold his both foots tightly and said in teary hurting voice " sir please meri galtio ko maff kar dijiye…..purvi ko muj se dur mat kijiye….mai purvi se bahut pyar karta ho nahi reh paonga mai purvi ke bina…muj se meri zindgi mat chiniye….."_

Abhijit : (in calm voice) kavin utho…..

Kavin: (serious tone)nahi sir pehle app mujhe maff kar dijiye …..app jo saja mujhe dena chahe de dijiye….mai kuch bhi kronga…..

Abhijit: kavin pehle tum upar utho/…..

_And he stands up_

Abhijit: kya saja doh mai…..tumhe saja dene se mere bhai ke sath jo kuch hua tha woh bdal nahi jayega…

Kavin : (folding his hand) sir mai daya sir se mafi mangonga…..(to daya) sir please mujhe maff kar dijiyea…..(to abhijit) agar app kahe toh mai sab ke samne …..sab ke samne daya sir se app se mafi mang loga…apke samne hath jod kar…..( bending to daya foot) pair pakd kar…..kcuh bhi karoga…..app kuch bhi karwa lijiyea…..sab kcuh karoga mai agar purvi ko muj se dur mat kariyea….mai purvi se sacha pyar karta ho

_Daya became confused to see him like this but his emotions didn't effected abhijit_

Daya: boss yeh

Abhijit: tum chup raho daya

Abhijit: thik hai kavin mai man laita ho ki tum purvi se sacha pyar karte ho…magar

_A smile came to kavin face_

Kavin: sir app mante hai na ki mai purvi se…..

_Abhijit cuts him_

Abhijit: (tuens to other side)maine mann liya is liye nahi ki tum keh rahe ho balki isliye kyuki insan pechane ki sojh hai muj mai…..(hurting voice) magar oss waqt ko yad karo kavin jab daya tumhare samne aya tha apne pyar ki bhikh mangne….kya kya kaha tha tumne yad hai tumhe….shayd nahi…..(turning to him)magar mujhe yd hai woh sab…agar kaho toh sab kuch bta sakta ho…

_Kavin lowered his head and tears came into his eyes_

Kavin: sir bahut badi galti ki thi maine ossi ki saja he toh muje mil rahi hai

Abhijit: ha…..hum jo kissi ke sath karte hai wahi wapis hamre pass ata hai kavin

Kavin: sir mai

Abhijit: mai sab kuch man longa…..(hurting tone)magar tum mere bhai ke os waqt ko bdal doh jo mere bhai ne ansuo mai jiya hai…..oske dard bhare palo ko bdal doh…..kya tum kar sakte ho yeh sab…agar tum yeh sab kar sakte ho toh mai bhi sab kuch thik kar donga…..

Kavin: sir mai beeten hoye kal ko toh nahi bdal sakta magar

Abhijit: magar kya….tum bête hoye kal ko nahi bdal sakte toh mai osse kaise bhool sakta ho…..

Kavin: sir please

Abhijit: mai sab kuch bardasht kar sakta ho magar koi meri family ko dard de yeh kabi nahi…..aur tune wahi kiya tha kavin jo mai kabi nahi bhool sakta….

Abhijit: daya chlo

Kavin to daya: sir please app samjyiea

Abhijit: daya chlo yaha se…

Daya followed his order a_nd they went from there leaving kavin in tears…_

_**Thnx kevilover, kanika, rishab, jasdeep, iamdua, ishmit**_

_**Thanks chocolate, pari, guestnl, angel rocking, , sia**_

_**Thanks hanrohshaasim: its k dear nd best of luck for your exams**_

_**Thanks kashaf titli, ravu 161, kavi fan, a s anjaana**_

_**Thanks divyaa: your review made me laugh dear,…..really sab gol mol hai**_

_**Thanks blair 64, mithi**_

_**Thanks ananya d: its fine dear but now please read it's all upcoming chaps…..**_

_**And thanks to all silent readers…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to blair 64, cracresta, chocolate, jannatfairy**

**Thanks "kashaf titli",…..and your poetry in review also too good and really after reading it I burst in laugh…nd "sequel 3" I will update after 2 or 3 days…**

**Thanks pari, a s anjaana, iamdua, kavi fan, ananya d**

**Thanks guest nl: after few chaps they will back in their normal life**

**Thanks "kritika" for ur long and lovely review…..dear daya ko bs abi he purvi and kavin ke bare mai pta chla hai isliye oska koi bhi solid view samne nahi aya magar bahut jald ane wala hai in upcoming chaps…..and purvi ko bhi abi pura sach malom nahi hai isliye woh kavin ke against nahi ja rahi aur wase bhi "pyar toh andha hota hai" **

**Thanks rajvigirl, shah khanam, angel rocking , ravu 161**

**Thanks divyaa 26: yes dear you are right but kehte hai ki purni kadwi yadon ko bhulna itna asan nahi hai bs isliye he kavi suffer kar rahe hai**

**Thanks kavi lover20: after few chaps definitely I will provide you kavi scenes.:)**

**Thanks jasdeep: shreya ki rudeness ka suspense bhi jald he khulega but osse pehle dareya ke kuch emotional scenes mai dikhaogi**

**Thanks piyu(guest), kevilover, rishab, guest1, kanika, hinda, kitty , rimpi, kirti(guest) and all guests who didn't mention their names**

**"Guest review":**** one of guest reviewer said kill kavin and continue this story with "sachin"… I want to clear one thing my story plot is set and it's a "kavi story" not sachvi here kavin is hero and I will never change my story plot and hero at any cost…..you said "continue with sachin if you don't do this than definitely I can't read your story more" if you are sachvi fan then once again I assure you its kavi story and if in kavi story you not interested then no need to open it …..please skip it from your story list and scroll down but don't suggest this type of ideas in review section**

**In abhijit home:**

_They are sitting in the living area _

Tarika: purvi apni medicines ache se lai laina

Purvi: ji bhabi

_Daya was busy in his own thoughts when abhijit came there_

Abhijit: tum log hospital se kab wapis aye…..? (while looking to purvi)

Daya: ha bs kuch der pehle

_Abhijit moves to purvi and placed a hand on her head_

Abhijit: kaisi ho tum…?

_She lowers her head because tears came into her eyes_

Purvi : (In low voice) thik ho

_Abhijit put his hand on her shoulder and feels she is shivering badly with his touch….He felt a pain in his heart because these are the same arms which she always feels protective but today she afraid from him….. from her brother….. abhijit wants to_ _soothe her but she stand up with tremble _

Purvi: (stammering) bh…abi mai ap..ne room mai ja rahi ho

_And she ran to her room…..Abhijit still sitting there with a shock and in tears_

Daya: (pov)mujhe kuch karna hoga…mai abhijit aur purvi ko aise nahi dekh sakta

**Next day in bureau: **

_No case was reported yet so all were busy in gossiping and some one on their mobiles and freddy and pankaj were in canteen and busy with laptop when daya came there but they didn't noticed him…..daya called pankaj but he didn't pay attention daya became confused and went to them_

Daya: (in loud voice) yeh kya ho raha hai….

Freddy: arre sir app kab aye…?

Daya: mai toh kafi der se aya ho magar tum dono he laptop mai ghuse bethe ho..chl kya raha hai….

Pankaj:sir mai aur freddy sir movie dekh rahe hai…kavin sir ne ek bar batya tha ki onke pass ek horror movie hai ajj sir free the toh humne socha ki kyu na movie dekh li jaye aur wase bhi sir horror movies toh din time he dekhi ja sakti hai….

Freddy: ha sir app bhi dkehiya hamre sath….kitni ashi hai

Daya: tum dono pehle horror movies dekhte rehte ho aur phir onke sapne….tum dono he dekho mujhe nahi dekhni….

_And he turns and was about to go when something strike to his mind_

Daya: yeh laptop kiska hai…..

Freddy: kavin ka hai….

Daya: actually mujhe ek zarori kam hai ek website search karni hai toh mujhe yeh laptop chayiea

_Both make a face…._

Freddy: sir hum movie dekh rahe hai app please bureau mai ja ke search kar lijiyea…..

Daya: bureau mai nahi kar sakta….ajj wifi band hai

Pankaj: sir agar wifi band hai toh phir laptop pai app search kaise karoge…?

Daya:apne mobile se connect karke

Pankaj: toh phir app andar ja kr ke kissi bhi laptop se connect kar lijiega….. please sir movie bahut achi hai….ajj itni mushkil se moka mila hai dekhne ka pta nahi phir mile ja na

Daya: tum dono bhi na…mujhe abi chayiea laptop…..dekho yehi movie theatre mai bhi lagi hai mai tum dono ko iski tickets provide kr donga phir tum dono asani se dekhna aur koi disturb bhi nahi karega

Freddy: sach sir

Daya: ha abi mujhe laptop doh aur jao yaha se….

Freddy and pankaj nod

Daya: aur ha kavin ko mat btana ki maine oska laptop use kiya tha…

Pankaj: kyu sir

Daya: aise he…

Pankaj: sir wase kavin sir ne hame mana kiya tha ki hum onka laptop ko check nahi karenge….bs yeh movie he dekhenge….

Daya: mai bhi kuch open nahi karonga…..abb tum dono jao aur jab mai call karo wapis a jana laptop laine

Freddy: thik hai sir

_And they leave_

_Daya opened different drives and checked but didn't found any private folder….._

Daya: (while rubbing his right eyebrow with his hand) kuch toh milna chayiea kavin ke laptop se …..kuch toh zaror hoga tabi toh osne freddy aur pankaj ko bhi mana kiya tha folders open karne se magar kuch mil kyu nahi raha…?

_And finally he found a hidden folder named "jaan" he trying to open it but it was protected with password_

Daya: (pov) iss folder mai zaror kuch khas hai…..magar iska password kya hoga…..

_And he typed different passwords four times like"kavin" "purvi" "kavinpurvi" "kavin dob" but it didn't open….now only one chance left there and this time he typed "kavinlovespurvi" and finally it opened….it contains two subfolders "photos" and "videos"_

_He firstly opened photos folder and found several images of kavin and purvi during purvi's training time and some of them was also from bureau…then he opened videos_ _folder and watched out many videos which express kavin and purvi love truly…._

_In one video a tattoo maker placed purvi name on kavin chest near to his heart…..whereas kavin's eyes closed_

_Purvi shouts" kavin dard ho raha hai rehne do"_

_Kavin : tumhare liye kuch bhi jaan_

_And purvi gave him side hug_

Daya: (murmur) iska matlab kavin ne apni chest pai purvi ke name ka tattoo banya hai….

_And he watched some other videos which clearly shows kavin's pure love for purvi_

**At evening:**

_Kavin got a call from his informer and he leaves the house in hurry_

**In disco**

_Kavin was waiting someone so he dials his informer number again but disconnect the call after few seconds_

Kavin: (pov) kitna time ho gya hai magar yeh admi abi tak aya kyu nahi

_And then some girls came there and trying to flirt with him_

One girl: hi handsome

_Kavin didn't answer her_

Second girl: I wanna dance with you…..

_Kavin moves from there but another girl hold his hand_

Third girl: itni beautiful ladkio ko chod kar kaha ja rahe ho mr handsome

Kavin: mera hath chodo

Girl: aur agar na chodo toh

Kavin: dekho mai iss sab mai interested nahi ho…..

Girl: muj jaisi hot ladki dekh kar toh koi bhi fida ho jaye toh phir tum kyu nahi…

_Kavin came back _

Kavin: really

Girl: ha

Kavin: meri already girlfriend hai jo tumse kahi jayda khobsurat hai

Girl: ohh toh yeh bat hai

Kavin: abb chupchap mera hath chodo

Girl: lo chod diya…..

_He was about to go when girl came in front of him_

Girl: tumhri girlfriend hai toh isliye tum mere pass nahi a rahe ho…. Itna innocent mat bano….. tumhri girlfriend kon se yaha par hai jo tum aisa kar rahe ho…(ruffling his hairs) osse kon btaega…kam se kam mai toh nahi aur mujhe lagta hai ki tum bhi nahi btana chaoge

_Kavin shook his head in disbelief_

Kavin: I love her deeply from my heart aur tum jaisi ladki ke liye mai osse dhokha doh… kabi nahi

Girl: soch lo aise moke bar bar nahi milte…

Kavin: mai aise moke chahta bhi nahi

_And he went from there without noticed that someone following him continuously_

**On the other side: **

Person1: sir jaisa app ne bola tha maine bilkul waise he kiya

Person 2: thik hai yeh lo tumhre paise

Person1: sir maine yeh sab paiso ke liye nahi kiya … mai kavin sir ka pakka informer ho woh toh apne force kiya toh

Person2: ha mai janta ho isliye toh yeh kam tumse karwia.,..abb mai chlta ho

Person1: daya sir…

Daya turn: ha

Person1: kavin sir ko kabi pta toh nahi chlega ki maine

Daya: tum fikar mat karo…. Tumne kuch galat nahi kiya jo kiya hai kavin ki bhlai ke liye kiya hai

Person1: thik hai sir

**At abhijit home:**

Daya:(pov) mujhe lagta hai ki kavin purvi se sacha pyar karta hai… warna ajj maine jo kuch bhi disco mai dekha aur phir woh videos bhi….maine jinn ladkio ko bheja tha onhone kitna flirt karne ki koshis ki thi kavin ke sath magr kavin waha se chla gya…..

**Next day in kavin home:**

_The door bell rang and shreya opens the door and shocked to see the familiar person there_

Shreya: s….sir app

Daya: ha mai….woh mai kavin se milne aya tha

Shreya: kavin toh ghar par nahi hai

Daya: thik hai

_And he saw here and there_

Shreya: sir app andar ayiea

_With some hesitation Daya came inside_

Daya: ha shreya actually mai tumse kuch bat karna chahta tha

Shreya: ha sir boliye

Daya: mai purvi ke bare mai bat karne aya tha

Shreya: purvi ke bare mai….. purvi thik toh hai?

Daya: (with fake smile) jiska pyar osse dur ho woh insane thik kaise ho sakta hai

_And shreya feels a pain in his words and a silence spread in the room which was broken by shreya_

Shreya: sir app kya lainge

Daya: nahi kuch nahi

Shreya: please sir….app bethiye mai abi atti ho

_And she went to kitchen and after some time she came back with two cups of coffee_

Daya: mujhe

_Shreya cuts him_

Shreya: janti ho ki app sirf black coffee pite hai

_And daya saw her with shocking eyes_

_Shreya lower her head_

Shreya: sir app coffee lijiye

_Daya take the coffee mug_

Daya: shreya tum mujhe mere name se bula sakti ho kyuki abb hum senior junior nahi hai aur na hi and he stops

_Shreya understand what he want to say_

Shreya: app purvi ke bare mai kuch kehna chahte the

Daya: ha ….. actually purvi kavin se bahut pyar karti hai

Shreya: aur kavin bhi purvi se bahut pyar karta hai….

Daya: shayd ha

Shreya: shayd nahi sach mai kavin purvi se bahut pyar karta hai apni jann se bhi jayda….

Daya: hmm,,…..mujhe lagta hai ki hame onke liye kuch karna chayiea

_Shreya looks to him with shocking eyes because this is unbelievable for her she never think about this that daya support her brother_

Shreya: sir app

Daya: (place the cup on the table) mai bhi purvi se bahut pyar karta ho aur osse aise nahi dekh sakta….. agar kavin purvi se sacha pyar karta hai toh hum beeti hoi baton ki wajah se un dono ko dur nahi kar sakte…

Shreya : magar hum karenge kya?

_Daya told her something which made her happy_

**At afternoon:**

_Daya and purvi were in park_

Purvi: bhai app mujhe yaha kyu lai kr aye hai

Daya: bs aise he…. Socha ki tumhe thoda relief milega..

Purvi: thanks bhai

Daya: pagli..bhai ko thanks bolti hai….

Purvi : app ne toh

_And then daya's phone start ringing _

Daya: tum betho mai atta ho

_And he went away_

**in the same park**

Kavin: (pov) pta nahi shreya mujhe yaha par kyu laikr ai hai…..

_And suddenly he noticed purvi there_

_Kavin came to her _

Kavin: purvi

Purvi: (shocked) kavin tum yaha par kya kr rahe ho

Kavin: mai toh shreya ke sath aya tha aur tum ekele kaise..?

Shreya: mai daya bhai ke sath ai ho

Purvi: kavin abi tum jao bhai kissi bhi waqt yaha par atte honge

Kavin: ek minute….. daya sir tumhe issi park mai he kyu lai kr aye…..?

Purvi: aise he…bs pta nahi tum jao…

Kavin: aise he nahi….. woh tumhe jan buj kar yaha par laikr aye hai

Purvi: kavin tum kya keh rahe ho mujhe kuch samj nahi a raha…..bs tum jao yaha se

Kavin: shreya mujhe yaha lai kr ai hai maine osse pucha bhi magr osne kuch btaya nahi aur phir yaha par tum….

Purvi: ha magar daya bhai aisa kyu karenge…aur phir shreya…..un dono ke bich toh koi bat bhi nahi hoti toh phir …..?

Kavin: yeh sab toh nahi pta…..shyd unko hamre sache pyar ka ehsas ho gya hai aur isliye yeh plan banaya hai hamre liye

Purvi: magar phir bhi mujhe nahi lagta ki aisa kuch hai…..

Kavin: magar abb mai jann gya ho…..yeh daya sir aur shreya ka he plan hai tabi toh hum dono ek he time pai park mai mile hai…..

Purvi:iska matlab daya bhai mann gye hai….

Kavin: yeh toh acha hai hamre liye…aur please purvi…. Yeh sab chodo…..itni der bd hame yeh chance mila hai please isse hum aise nahi jane de sakte

_Purvi hugs him and kavin too they sat on the bench and busy in their chit chat_

Purvi: (while separating from him) kavin shreya ne daya bhai ke sath bahut galat kiya tha …bhabi ne mujhe btaya ki daya bhai kis dard se gujre hai aur tumne bhi kya kuch nahi kaha tah daya bhai ko…?

Kavin: purvi jo hua tha galat hua tha magar mai ek he bat kehna chahta ho ki maine tumse pyar kiya hai sirf aur sirf tumse…shreya ne jo kiya tha galat tah sab…aur mai chata ho ki tum mera yakin karo….mai kabi tumse jhooth nahi bologa purvi…..

Purvi hugs him again and said "mujhe tum par yakin hai kavin" and he smiles

**On the other side:**

Shrey: daya thanks ajj app ki wajah se kavin ko purvi se milne ka moka mila hai

Daya: shreya thanks ki koi bat nahi hai mai bhi purvi ki khushi chahta ho

_Shreya sat on the bench_

Shreya: daya tum bhi betho

Daya: nahi mai yahi he thik ho

_Shreya stand up_

Daya: arre tum kyu khadi ho gai

Shreya: daya tum khde ho aur mai aise kaise beth sakti ho

Daya: dekho shreya tum beth jao….mujhe nahi behtna hai

Shreya: koi bat nahi mai bhi aise he thik ho

Daya: shreya tum

_And they hears hawker voice_

_" pani puri kha lo bhi pani puri"_

_Daya looks to shreya_

Daya: chlo shreya

Shreya: kaha

Daya: pani puri khane

Shreya: nahi

Daya: shreya chlo mai janta ho ki tumhe pani puri kitni pasand hai….. isse dekhte he tumhre muh mai pani a jata hai….(tease her)

Shreya: (in excitement) daya tumhe abi tak yd hai

Daya: khas logo se judi hoi battein itni asani se bhooli nahi ja sakti shreya…

Daya: abb chle warna woh chala jayega

_Shreya looks to him with loving and teary eyes and nod they move_

Shreya: (pov) shyd apke dil mai mere liye ajj bhi thodi jagah hai daya

Daya: (pov) kaise btao mai tumhe shreya ki mere dil ajj bhi tumhre liye he dhadkta hai…

**Kavi side:**

Kavin: tum thik ho na abb

Purvi: (smiles)tumhe dekhte he mai apna sara dard bhol gai ho (place her head on his shoulder)

Kavin: pta nahi hamri life mai kab sab thik hoga

Purvi : (in tears) shyd kabi nahi

Kavin: please tum aisa mat kaho purvi mai tumhre bina nahi jee paonga

Purvi: kavin abb koi umeed bhi toh baki nahi bachi hai

Kavin: abi toh umeed hai purvi….. jis tarah se ajj daya sir ne hame milya hai

Purvi: pta nahi kavin…..abhijit bhai ke samne daya bhai bhi kuch kar payenge ja nahi

Kavin: kuch bhi ho purvi mai tumko khud se dur nahi jane donga…..chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna pade…. Pta nahi abhijit sir ke dil se mere liye nafrat kab khtam hogi…

Purvi: aur agar aisa na hua toh

Kavin: purvi ek idea hai…..jisse hame koi dur nahi kar sakta

Purvi: idea kya….?

Kavin: hum adults hai aur court marriage bhi kar sakte hai….ek bar hamri shadi ho jaye aur phir hum dono ek sath aur

Voice: aur purvi abhijit se dur

_They turn and saw daya and shreya there_

Kavin: sir app

Daya: (in anger) mai yeh sab purvi ki khushi ke liye kar raha tha magar tum toh purvi ko abhijit se he dur karna chahte ho… abb mujhe lag raha hai ki maine aisa karke bahut badi galti ki hai….(raised his voice more) Koi purvi aur abhijit ke beech problem khdi kare mai yeh kabi bardasht nahi kar sakta….

Kavin: sir mera woh matlab nahi tha/….mai toh sirf

Daya: (same tone) ache se samjta ho mai sab matlab

Kavin: (in pleading tone) sir please…..agar mujse koi galti hoi hai toh mujhe maff kar dijiye…..mai purvi ko sirf itna kehna chahta tha ki agar hum shadi kr lainge toh abhijit sir bhi man jayege…sir please meri bat ka yaken kijiye

_But daya turn his face to other side in anger…_

_**Oops finally itna bada chapter compelte kar diya…..guess abb agge kya hoga…kya daya phir se kavin se naraj ho jayega ja phir nahi…..agar nahi toh kavi kaise mana payenge daya ko….?and next chapter mai kuch acha hone wala hai guys guess it…**_


End file.
